Mission de terrain
by ptite clad
Summary: "Je pensais sincèrement que vous étiez un abruti de riche voulant s'offrir des sensations fortes" Comme si Tony était assez débile pour s'incruster dans une mission de l'armée pour se marrer. Quel bouffon ce capitaine Rogers. OS - UA - Steve x Tony


Mission de terrain

 **Auteur :** ptite clad

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment…

 **Pairing :** Steve x Tony

 **Note :** Et oui je suis ENCORE sur ce couple... Absolument horrible de ne pas pouvoir s'en Histoire compliquée pour moi, j'ai essayé d'écrire du point de vue de Tony plutôt que de celui de Steve et j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal. Je précise également que je fais des recherches quand j'écris (j'ai harcelé mon ami qui travaille dans le domaine médical pour savoir comment faire telle ou telle chose haha).

 **WARNING SPOILERS:** Même si c'est un UA, j'ai pioché deux trois choses du film 'Infinity Wars'... Je ne suis pas sure qu'on y fasse vraiment attention sans l'avoir vu mais je préviens quand même au cas où.

 **Remerciements:** Encore une fois, je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review sur mes précédentes histoires et qui les ont mis dans leur favorite, ça me fait grave plaisir (j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde et que je n'ai oublié personne). Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait sauter de joie quand je lis vos encouragements et vos conseils.

Je vous prie de m'excuser si j'ai oublié des fautes...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bureau du colonel Fury – directeur général des opérations extérieures

Le bureau du colonel Fury était à l'image de l'homme, froid et impersonnel. Aucune décoration, aucun cadre, juste le mobilier réglementaire – moche – de dotation. Derrière le bureau en bois, datant probablement d'avant guerre, se trouvait le maitre des lieux, assis le visage fermé. Les mauvaises langues disaient qu'il était aigri suite à son départ forcé du terrain. La perte de son œil gauche lors d'une mission lui avait valu d'être élevé au rang de colonel à la direction générale des Armées.

Dans la réalité, cela se traduisait par bureaucrate.

Même s'il regrettait de ne plus être sur le terrain, il avait rapidement compris que sa position lui permettait de travailler pour le bien des personnels et non pour le bien des statistiques. En 6 mois de poste, il s'était donc mis à dos les trois quarts des autres officiers et avait gagné en notoriété auprès des unités engagées. La performance était à saluer.

Face à lui, de l'autre côté du bureau, se trouvait le Capitaine Rogers , dans son uniforme de cérémonie marron, de nombreuses médailles pendouillant sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Il semblait passablement irrité et peinait à garder une position de repos décente.

\- C'est de la folie.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable, Capitaine.

Tony Stark, dans son costume 3 pièces rayé noir, coutant probablement plus cher que l'ensemble de la pièce, était assis dans un coin du bureau attendant que leur combat de coq se termine. De toute façon, les deux militaires étaient tellement occupés à essayer de s'imposer qu'ils en avaient oublié jusqu'à son existence.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Je n'avais pas l'impression de vous poser une question, Capitaine.

Pourtant s'ils en étaient là, c'était précisément la faute de Tony.

\- Je ne vais pas emmener un civil en zone de combat pour qu'il puisse prendre des notes.

\- Capitaine Rogers, à quel moment vous ai-je ai donné l'illusion que vous aviez le choix ?

Et c'était reparti, soupira mentalement Tony. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'ils jouaient à celui qui céderait en premier.

\- Comment pouvez-vous même l'envisager et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

\- Pensez-y comme à un reporter de guerre. Ils savent ce qu'ils font et ce qu'ils risquent.

\- Je peux aussi lui tirer une balle dans la jambe tout de suite. On économisera un voyage.

\- Surveillez vos propos, _Capitaine_.

Tony se gratouilla la barbe et observa ses ongles, se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Pepper.

' Tu veux que ça se passe bien ? Tu restes assis et tu la fermes'.

Il faisait son possible pour ne pas céder à son envie démesurée de confronter le grand nigaud qui menaçait ouvertement son intégrité physique.

\- Et vous là ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'on a que ça à faire de jouer la baby-sitter ?

Ha, visiblement, il avait compris que le colonel ne céderait pas. Il se tournait donc vers la seule autre personne de la pièce et la source initiale du problème.

\- Capitaine Rogers, dit Tony en se redressant légèrement. Je vais évaluer chaque millimètre de vos installations et de votre équipement pour voir ce qu'il m'est possible d'améliorer dans la limite du budget des armées. J'ai besoin de savoir les conditions quotidiennes de vie et la nature des missions pour définir les priorités et faire les tests adéquats à l'issu.

Le capitaine Rogers pinça les lèvres.

\- Faites un retex auprès des équipes revenues ou mandatez quelqu'un de l'institution dans ce cas.

Retex ? Tony bloqua un instant avant de comprendre. Retour d'expérience. Il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer normalement ?

\- Capitaine Rogers, je ne vais pas vous rappeler le scandale des gilets par balles.

Même si le capitaine sembla blasé, Tony savait que l'argument avait fait mouche. Après quelques soucis – des morts – l'armée s'était rendue compte que les gilets n'étaient pas aussi performants qu'ils le devaient. Après enquête, la hiérarchie s'était rendue compte que les tests avaient été effectués à la va vite et l'officier en charge du contrôle qualité, en échange d'un bien immobilier quelconque et d'avantages financiers, avait sciemment fermé les yeux… Une vraie catastrophe.

De manière générale, Tony avait assez peu confiance en l'être humain, alors avec une telle histoire…

\- Quant aux retours d'expérience, ils sont certes très intéressants mais prendront beaucoup de temps et ne répondront pas forcément aux questions techniques que je me pose. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les avis seront pris le temps de mon absence et je les croiserai avec mes propres constatations.

\- C'est de la folie, répéta le capitaine Rogers en se tournant de nouveau vers le colonel.

Tony regarda sa montre. Ça commençait à durer bien trop longtemps, il n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire.

\- Colonel Fury. Les contrats sont en votre possession. Si l'armée à les moyens de se passer de mes services, surtout à un tarif aussi avantageux, aucun problème pour moi.

Le colonel jeta un regard assassin au capitaine Rogers, qui se tassa légèrement. Tony leur avait prévu une grille tarifaire défiant toute concurrence. En ajoutant à ça qu'il était l'ingénieur le plus brillant de sa génération – en toute modestie -, il savait que des têtes tomberaient si le contrat était raté pour une vague histoire de déplacement.

\- Je signerai toutes les décharges que vous me demanderez et l'aval a déjà été donné plus haut.

Tony rappelait subtilement qu'en gros, le seul problème qu'il y avait à l'heure actuelle, c'était ce crétin de Rogers.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous qui m'attendent.

C'était complétement faux, mais il en avait ras-le-bol de ce débat stérile.

\- Colonel, Capitaine, bonne journée.

Tony partit et referma la porte derrière lui. Environ trois secondes après, des cris retentirent dans le bureau. Le brun soupira et se gratta l'oreille. Finalement, vu la hauteur des décibels, ils étaient restés calmes le temps de sa présence.

Xxx

Hôpital des armées.

Tony poussa la lourde porte d'entrée et se dirigea directement vers l'accueil, où la militaire de garde était postée.

\- Bonjour Tony.

\- Bonjour Wanda, tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien, merci. Elle pianota quelques instants sur son ordinateur avant de lui adresser un large sourire. Il est dans sa chambre, le kiné est passé ce matin à 8 heures.

\- Ha Wanda, belle, intelligente et efficace. Vraiment, viens travailler avec moi.

\- Merci, mais non merci. Je ne compte pas quitter l'armée.

Tony secoua la tête en souriant et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Wanda était une jeune recrue détachée de façon provisoire. Depuis le temps qu'il venait, Tony commençait à connaître quelques personnes et il se repérait assez facilement.

Il salua le personnel médical qu'il croisait et s'arrêta devant la porte n° 58 où le nom 'James Rhodes' était affiché. Il frappa doucement avant d'entrer.

\- Salut mon pote.

Aucune réponse. Comme d'habitude. Il éteignit la télévision qui tournait sur une chaine scientifique.

\- C'est pas possible faut vraiment que tu aères de temps en temps, ça sent le rat crevé ici.

Il ouvrit en grand les fenêtres, tira une chaise à côté de son ami et lui attrapa la main.

\- Bon je sors de l'entretien avec Fury et Rogers. Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

Tony tritura la main, pliant et dépliant chaque doigt, bougeant le poignet et le bras avec douceur.

\- D'ailleurs quand tu me disais que Steve Rogers était l'étoile montante à suivre, t'avais raison. Il est à la tête d'une unité d'élite depuis 9 mois.

Tony changea de côté et recommença son manège sur l'autre bras.

\- T'aurais juste pu me préciser que c'était un petit con. Enfin…, Tony s'arrêta se rappelant la stature du capitaine, un grand con plutôt. Y'a plus que lui qui fait chier pour pas que j'y aille maintenant.

Le brun se dirigea vers le bas du lit et inspira un grand coup. C'était toujours difficile pour lui de passer aux jambes.

\- Enfin bon, vu que ma seule close pour leur brader mon matos normalement hors de prix, c'est de faire une mission avec lui, à mon avis, il va pas tenir ses beaux discours d'emmerdeur bien longtemps.

Tony grimaça devant l'aspect cadavérique des membres. Il attrapa le pied droit, qu'il massa légèrement.

\- Alors franchement, je te fais confiance sur ce coup. On apprend toujours des meilleurs, c'est toi qui le dis tout le temps hein !

Il fit ensuite bouger la cheville et massa le mollet, puis la cuisse.

\- Et vu comment ça lui casse les couilles de m'avoir dans les pattes, tu peux être sur que je vais avoir zéro traitement de faveur là. Je pourrais pas être plus proche de la réalité.

Il changea de jambe et recommença ses soins.

\- A mon retour, je serais peut-être plus noir que toi même ! T'as quand même bien pali ! Je suis déjà carrément plus musclé alors bon. Et non, t'as pas maigri, je t'ai dit que je m'étais remis au sport.

Tony s'approcha replaça le drap et se positionna au niveau de la tête, pour masser le crane.

\- Faudra te rendre à l'évidence que c'est moi le meilleur, je vais te dire que si tu te réveilles tu vas…

Le reste de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge. Décidément, il n'arrivait jamais à faire un sans faute. Il regarda le visage amaigri de son ami et lui caressa doucement la joue. Rhodey était dans le coma depuis presque deux ans, après s'être pris une rafale de balles au cours d'une mission, et aucune amélioration n'était visible depuis.

Tony avait mis tous les moyens à sa disposition pour le soigner, débauché les meilleurs médecins, mais rien n'y faisait, il stagnait dans cet état.

Tony avait commencé à faire des dons substantiels, en espérant que l'argent soit investi au profit des soldats. Après avoir étudié l'équipement de son ami, il s'était rendu compte de leur rusticité, il espérait que cet argent serve un peu. La loi interdisant à l'armée d'utiliser les dons pour ce genre de chose – pour éviter justement les pots de vin - , tout avait été reversé à des associations pour les vétérans, les familles de militaires décédés, les orphelins de l'armée... Pas que ça le dérange, bien au contraire, mais ça n'avait pas été son objectif premier.

Il avait du changer de stratégie et avait attendu qu'un appel d'offre pour renouveler l'équipement soit lancé pour se positionner dessus. Tony avait appelé Pepper et ils avaient pondu un contrat qui ne pouvait être refusé, allant bien au delà des prestations demandées initialement. Et à un prix défiant toute concurrence.

Tony n'avait émis qu'une seule et unique condition, participer à une mission de terrain avec le capitaine Rogers. Il voulait voir ce qu'il se passait sur place.

Il se frotta le coin des yeux, essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à venir. Putain, c'était toujours aussi dur.

Il reporta son attention sur Rhodey, reprenant le massage crânien. Il voulait voir ce qu'avait vécu son ami toutes ses années, lorsqu'il se battait.

\- Je disais, dès que tu arrêtes de jouer à la belle aux bois dormant, tu vas avoir du mal à me rattraper. J'essayerai d'avoir l'air moins éblouissant, histoire que t'aie une chance avec l'une des infirmières.

Tony gardait espoir que son ami entende tout ce qu'il disait. Il faisait donc en sorte de lui parler comme s'il était éveillé. Il avait aussi suivi une formation de masseur auprès d'un kinésithérapeute pour pouvoir le manipuler sans danger, sans qu'il ne risque de lui faire mal. Ça ne faisait pas de lui un professionnel mais au moins il savait ce qu'il faisait et quelque part, ça le rassurait de garder ce contact avec lui.

Driiiiiing driiiiiiiiing driiiiiiiing – numéro masqué

\- Allo ?

\- Monsieur Stark ? Capitaine Rogers à l'appareil.

L'ingénieur bloqua un instant et se rassit à côté de son ami. Inconsciemment, il lui attrapa la main.

\- Capitaine Rogers, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Etes-vous disponible demain à 14 heures ?

\- Oui bien sur.

\- Rendez-vous dans le bureau du colonel Fury.

Typiquement militaire. Trois phrases, un ordre et pas une seule explication.

\- Vous avez réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente avec le colonel ?

\- Oui.

\- …

\- …

Okay, ça allait bien se passer.

\- A demain alors.

\- A demain, Monsieur Stark.

Tony fixa son téléphone quelques instants et le rangea dans sa poche. Il regarda ensuite le visage de son ami. Le voir avec un tuyau lui sortant de la bouche était toujours aussi difficile.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est Fury qui gueule le plus fort.

Xxx

Tony se présenta un quart d'heure avant l'horaire demandé. Il fut accueilli par un grand type, un peu bizarre, qui avait pris sa pièce d'identité et l'avait fait passer au détecteur de métaux avant de le conduire devant le bureau du colonel. Il était resté quelques instants, regardant la porte du bureau du colonel Fury et finit par partir, laissant Tony seul.

Tony prit place sur l'une des chaises placées dans le couloir et tritura le bout de paillage qui dépassait. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il était plus nerveux qu'il ne le pensait.

La porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui le fit se lever d'un bond. Il se trouva ainsi face au colonel Fury et au capitaine Rogers. Les deux militaires se toisèrent quelques secondes avant de finalement se tourner vers l'ingénieur.

\- Monsieur Stark. Entrez je vous prie.

Bizarrement, le colonel resta en retrait, laissant le capitaine prendre les devants et s'installer derrière le bureau. Tony s'installa face à lui, attendant que l'un des deux explique enfin la situation.

\- Monsieur Stark, votre condition a été acceptée. Vous serez placé dans l'unité du capitaine Rogers.

Tony ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit presque immédiatement.

\- Voici les différents documents à émarger, dit Fury en lui tendant une pile de feuilles. Les autorisations, les décharges, les habilitations…

Le brun attrapa la lourde pile, qu'il posa devant lui, commençant à lire.

\- Monsieur Stark, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Le capitaine souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous quelques instants.

Le colonel n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit de la pièce en lançant un regard soutenu au capitaine Rogers.

Dès que la porte claqua un lourd silence s'installa.

Un lourd et long silence, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit du frottement des feuilles.

Après quelques minutes, le capitaine Rogers se décida à parler.

\- Monsieur Stark, je vais me permettre d'être parfaitement honnête et direct avec vous.

Tony releva les yeux de son document et planta son regard dans celui du capitaine. Il était droit comme un piquet et semblait encore plus irrité que la veille.

\- Allez-y capitaine, autant crever l'abcès tout de suite.

\- J'ai bien compris que votre offre était indéclinable de notre côté mais elle n'en demeure pas moins complètement stupide, voire suicidaire.

\- Hum, Tony acquiesça.

\- Maintenant comprenez bien que sur le terrain, vous ne sortirez pas de la base et que vous ne nous accompagnerez nul part. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir une quelconque entrave lors de nos missions. Vous ne recevrez aucune information sur ce que nous faisons et vous avez évidemment interdiction de parler de ce que vous verrez.

C'était grosso modo ce qu'il y avait marqué dans les quelques documents que Tony avait lu. En beaucoup plus synthétique et sans les mots compliqués.

\- J'ajoute que nous ne sommes certainement pas là pour vous dorloter. Si je vois que vous ne tenez pas le coup, je vous mets dans un avion et vous rentrez au pays.

Tony avait la vague impression qu'il guetterait le moindre signe de faiblesse pour qu'il fasse un retour case départ.

\- Bien sur. Mais nous n'en arriverons pas là, je suis parfaitement en forme.

\- Ça, ce sera à moi de le déterminer Monsieur Stark. De plus, sur place, mes ordres sont indiscutables.

\- Evidemment.

\- Je vous prierai également de venir avec des vêtements adéquats, continua le capitaine en jetant un regard acide au costume que portait Tony.

L'ingénieur inspira doucement et pencha légèrement la tête en avant. Il avait ce qu'il fallait sous la main, même si ça ne lui appartenait pas.

\- J'ai un paquetage avec des treillis que je peux utiliser. Je l'apporterai en même temps que d'autres affaires.

\- Et en parlant d'affaires, pour des raisons de sécurité, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à apporter du matériel électronique sur la base.

Tony s'agaça un peu. Il allait avoir besoin d'au moins un ordinateur s'il voulait prendre des notes et faire des premiers calculs... Enfin s'il ne voulait pas perdre du temps inutilement à faire ça à la main ou de tête.

\- C'est fâcheux.

'Tu restes calme Tony' avait dit Pepper.

\- J'imagine que les transmissions sont proscrites mais je voudrais au moins emporter un ordinateur portable.

Le capitaine lui lança un large sourire victorieux. Tony eut immédiatement envie de lui faire ravaler.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à accepter l'ensemble des contraintes, il vaut mieux ne pas partir Monsieur Stark.

Tony plissa les yeux. Il observa un peu mieux le capitaine face à lui. Les cheveux blonds un peu long pour être totalement réglementaires, des yeux bleus malicieux, de légères fossettes au coin des lèvres et des dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Le brun soupira, c'était dommage d'être aussi beau et aussi con. Jeune et fringuant.

Le sale gosse.

\- Si j'ai bien lu les conditions, dit Tony en fouillant dans sa pile de feuilles, je peux emmener tout ce qui est intraçable par wi-fi, internet, qui ne contient pas de système de géolocalisation, etc, etc.

Il y avait eu une histoire de soldats s'étant faits repérés à cause de leurs montres connectées… Pas étonnant que ça lui soit interdit. Surtout qu'en matière d'appareils connectés, Tony était plutôt bon et assez fourni.

\- Je soumettrai l'ordinateur à votre service technique avant de l'emmener, cela va de soi.

Le sourire passa du capitaine à Tony, qui jubila intérieurement. Le blond reprit la parole sur un ton un peu plus sec.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous partons dans deux jours.

\- Si rapidement ?

\- Mes hommes m'attendent Monsieur Stark. Deux jours, c'est déjà trop.

Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel du colonel Fury, trois semaines auparavant. Pepper allait prendre le relais à la tête de l'entreprise et s'occuperait de Rhodey en son absence. S'il pensait le décourager de cette façon, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Aucun problème.

\- Si vous voulez les emporter pour les faire lire à un avocat…

\- Je vous remercie, mais je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, le laissant seul pour lire et signer sa paperasse. Tony se sentit tout d'un coup bien seul, son stylo dans la main. Il hésita un instant et repensa à Rhodey, dans son lit d'hôpital.

Et il commença à signer.

Il fallait que tout soit prêt lorsque son meilleur ami reprendrait du service.

* * *

Tony avait déposé l'ordinateur auprès des services techniques de l'armée et avait récupéré le paquetage de Rhodey dans son appartement. Il n'y était pas resté longtemps, il n'aimait pas être dans cet appartement sans son ami.

Les vêtements et le sac étaient un peu abimés mais parfaitement utilisables. Tony avait juste enlevé les bandes patronymiques mentionnant 'RHODES' et l'avait gardé dans sa poche.

Il avait glissé quelques vêtements supplémentaires dedans et avait complété avec les éléments préconisés par l'armée. Il avait aussi glissé deux trois choses qu'il avait déjà développé et qu'il allait tenter de tester.

Il était maintenant devant le bâtiment de la direction général attendant que le capitaine le récupère.

\- Monsieur Stark ?

Le capitaine avait quitté son uniforme pour enfiler un treillis camouflés et des rangers couleur sable. Il était à bord d'une jeep verte cabossée, qui faisait un bruit que Tony jugea inquiétant. Tony se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du se changer, il était venu en survêtement, pensant se 'déguiser' en militaire une fois à la base.

\- Vous n'avez que ça ? Demanda le capitaine en pointant de la tête le sac marin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Le capitaine eut l'air surpris. Tony se demandait s'il avait vraiment l'air d'une diva ayant besoin de trente sacs pour voyager.

\- Montez, l'avion est à une heure de route.

Tony chargea son sac et prit place à coté du blond. Il attacha ce qui devait être la ceinture de sécurité et observa l'habitacle du véhicule. Intérieur rudimentaire, seulement avec le strict nécessaire…

Est-ce que ce truc au milieu était censé être un levier de vitesse ?

\- Tous vos véhicules sont comme ça ?

\- Oui.

Ok. Alors il pouvait déjà noter 'véhicule' dans la liste des choses à améliorer.

Xxx

\- Vous rigolez ?

Tony était face à l'avion censé les emmener… Les emmener il ne savait pas où, la destination était confidentielle défense. Comme s'il était trop bête pour deviner une fois sur place.

\- Vous avez peur en avion ?

\- Non je n'ai pas peur. Mais ça, dit Tony en pointant l'avion du doigt, c'est une boite de conserve avec deux ailes sur les côtés.

Le désarroi de Tony fit lâcher un petit rire au capitaine.

\- Si vous avez peur de ça, je préfère ne pas vous montrer nos parachutes alors.

Et le capitaine était parti dans un fou rire en voyant la tête de Tony. Clairement, ils étaient loin, très loin, d'avoir le même humour.

Xxx

Le voyage en avion était absolument atroce. Le boucan à l'intérieur l'avait découragé d'engager la conversation avec le capitaine, qui de toute façon semblait vouloir l'ignorer. Lui qui voulait commencer à bosser, en lui posant des questions, c'était raté.

Il avait fait une courte escale et après presque une journée entière de voyage à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux – oui ça avait été très long - ils étaient finalement arrivés de nuit. Le capitaine lui avait fait signe de se lever et l'avait équipé.

\- Nous allons sauter en tandem, c'est plus sur. On ne peut pas se permettre de se perdre de vue.

\- Vous savez que je suis apte à sauter seul ?

Le capitaine l'avait ignoré et s'était directement accroché à lui, lui fourrant son sac marin dans les bras.

\- Je le sais, Monsieur Stark. Mais croyez-moi, ici, il vaut mieux que vous restiez près de moi.

Tony frissonna. Le capitaine lui avait parlé à l'oreille, le chatouillant légèrement.

\- Allez go go go ! Dit le blond une fois la porte de l'avion ouverte.

Xxx

Ça avait été pitoyable.

Enfin la réception, avait été pitoyable. Ils s'étaient emmêlés les jambes entre eux, avant de se prendre la toile dans la tête. S'extraire du parachute avait été plus compliqué, Tony était engourdi du voyage en avion et ses jambes lui avaient bien fait comprendre. Mais finalement ils s'en étaient sortis. Plus ou moins bien.

Ils étaient tombés à quelques centaines de mètres d'une jeep, qu'ils avaient facilement rejoint. Enfin, Tony avait légèrement claudiqué mais il était sur que le capitaine n'avait rien vu et qu'il faisait parfaitement illusion.

\- Donnez-moi votre sac, je vais le porter.

Presque sur.

Xxx

\- Bordel Steve il était temps que tu reviennes. Dit un homme blond à l'allure débraillée. C'est quoi ce petit lot que tu ramènes ?

Tony stoppa et regarda derrière lui. Petit lot ? Il parlait de qui là ? Il lança un regard vers le capitaine, enfin vers 'Steve'.

\- Ouais désolé, je suis justement parti pour le récupérer, je t'expliquerai plus tard, grimaça le capitaine. Monsieur Stark, voici le major Quill.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Tony, dit le brun en tendant la main.

\- Et vous pouvez m'appelez Star Lord.

Très bien.

Sa première rencontre avait l'air saine d'esprit… Parfait. Le capitaine avança sans plus se soucier de Tony, qui lui emboita le pas rapidement. Ils croisèrent quelques soldats, qui devaient être de garde pour la nuit, avant de se retrouver face à une énième tente couleur sable, semblable à toutes les autres qu'ils avaient passés.

Sans un mot de plus, le capitaine s'engagea dedans. Tony le suivit une fois de plus. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix, c'est lui qui avait son sac.

L'intérieur était plutôt spacieux, Tony avait largement la place pour travailler. Tout ce dont il avait besoin,c'est d'un endroit où s'asseoir pour prendre des notes. Un espèce de bureau, une chaise, deux lits picots surmontés de sacs de couchage avec une grosse cantine au pied de chacun. Bon il ne s'attendait pas au grand luxe mais un détail l'intriguait.

\- Capitaine, pourquoi il y a… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Lorsqu'il avait reporté son attention sur le blond, celui-ci était à moitié nu. Tony s'était immédiatement retourné, plus par reflexe que par gêne.

\- Je vais dormir, pourquoi ?

\- Vous voulez dire qu'on va partager la même tente ?

\- Je préfère vous avoir à l'œil.

Génial, maintenant il se retrouvait avec une nounou. Impeccable. Au moins ça répondait à sa question silencieuse. Pourquoi il y avait deux couches dans la tente…

\- Je vous présenterai demain à l'unité. En attendant, bonne nuit.

Tony soupira et observa le blond se mettre dans son lit. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos à longueur de temps. Ça allait être invivable sinon.

Xxx

Lorsque Tony fut sorti du sommeil, il était aux alentours de 06 heures 30 minutes. Le capitaine avait fait son possible pour faire un maximum de bruit.

\- Oh désolé, je vous ai réveillé ?

Ça aurait presque pu être crédible s'il n'avait pas ouvert et fermé sa cantine 15 fois. Oui 15 fois, Tony avait compté. Et vu le sourire en coin que le capitaine avait, il n'y avait aucun doute sur son objectif.

\- Aucun problème, je ne dors pas beaucoup de toute façon, avait répondu Tony, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

\- Rejoignez-moi quand vous êtes prêt.

Tony sourit encore plus devant l'air contrit du militaire. S'il croyait que Tony allait renoncer pour si peu, il allait vite déchanter.

Xxx

Il avait enfilé le treillis de Rhodey et avait fourré sa bande patronymique dans sa poche. Il n'était pas du genre spirituel mais ça lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir près de lui. Il était ensuite sorti et avait enfoncé sa casquette sur sa tête pour se protéger du soleil qui cognait déjà à travers la toile de tente.

Une fois dehors il observa un peu mieux les alentours, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion la veille. Des tentes dispersées un peu partout, un soleil de plomb et du sable. Beaucoup de sable. Il put voir un léger attroupement à quelques mètres de lui et s'approcha.

Le capitaine Rogers était debout face aux autres, qui étaient assis avec désinvolture. L'équipe ne semblait pas si grande que ça, à vu de nez il comptait environ 30 soldats.

\- HEY SALUT TONY !

Tony fit un signe de main à Star Lord qui venait de le héler, sans bouger de sa place. Le capitaine tapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention sur lui et provoquant un silence immédiat.

\- Bien réunion rapide pour vous présenter Monsieur Tony Stark, il va rester sur le campement jusqu'à la fin de la mission.

Un léger brouhaha d'incompréhension s'éleva.

\- Il est ici pour recueillir toutes vos doléances au niveau du matériel fourni alors n'hésitez surtout pas à venir le voir. Il en sera ravi.

Le brouhaha s'éleva encore plus, lançant des remarques sur combien il fallait changer telle ou telle chose.

\- Il fera le tour des équipements, n'hésitez surtout pas à lui demander assistance. Il faut qu'il comprenne l'importance de notre métier.

Tony avait senti le coup fourré à la seconde où le capitaine lui avait dit qu'il était autorisé à l'accompagner. Il espérait le noyer sous le travail ? Lui ? Il avait au moins dix ans de retard.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença Tony en souriant. Comme l'a si bien dit le boss, je suis là pour voir votre travail. Je suis dans la même tente que lui, vous pouvez passer à n'importe quel moment, ce sera un plaisir.

Le capitaine lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Interdiction formelle de lui parler de la nature de la mission, reçu ?

\- Reçu capitaine, hurla l'équipe.

\- Vous, dit le capitaine en attrapant le bras de Tony, suivez-moi.

\- À vos ordres boss, répondit Tony en se laissant tirer.

Le capitaine le raccompagna dans la tente sans le lâcher une seule seconde. Il enleva la cordelette maintenant les pans de la tente ouverte et fit face à Tony.

\- À quoi vous jouez ?

\- Moi ? Je joue au mec qui vient ici pour bosser et vous à quoi vous jouez ?

\- Au mec qui veut garder sa troupe en vie sans devoir s'occuper d'un civil sans expérience.

Tony dégagea son bras et s'éloigna d'un pas. Il enleva sa casquette et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il croisa finalement les bras et observa le capitaine.

\- Dites voir boss, je me demande… Vous avez lu mon dossier ?

Parce que techniquement Tony n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un civil sans expérience. Certes il n'était pas militaire mais il maitrisait plusieurs arts martiaux et avait des connaissances inégalées dans des domaines qui pouvaient être utiles ici. Ne serait-ce que pour les communications ou encore la mécanique. Alors il ne comprenait pas les remarques du capitaine.

\- Non.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas lu parce que ?

\- Je préfère me faire une opinion moi-même sur les gens. Un dossier n'apporte rien sur la personnalité ou les capacités réelles d'une personne.

\- Un point pour vous.

Bon, il pouvait entendre ses arguments. De toute façon, il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis alors clairement, son opinion, il s'en foutait.

\- Boss, reprit Tony en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Quoi que vous pensiez, vous allez vite vous rendre compte que je suis là pour travailler, pas pour vous emmerder. Alors détendez-vous et laissez-moi faire.

En disant cela, Tony avait glissé ses mains derrière son col pour le remettre droit et les avaient ensuite descendu sur les pans de sa veste, faisant mine de l'épousseter. Le regard du capitaine se figea face à l'évidente provocation. Tony avait limite envie de lui taper la tête en disant 'brave petit' mais il n'allait pas pousser. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées le capitaine attrapa ses poignets et l'éloigna.

\- C'est capitaine pour vous.

\- Je préfère boss.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Pas du tout. Pour moi c'est parfait, la contraction de 'beau' et de 'gosse', ça vous va à merveille.

Le capitaine fit un grand pas en arrière et sortit de la tente. Tony se massa les poignets… il serrait fort ce con. En fait le mot 'boss' était sorti tout seul mais franchement si ça l'emmerdait, il n'allait pas se gêner et continuer.

Sale gosse.

* * *

1 mois après

\- Et donc, je sais pas ce que je pourrais faire tu vois ?

\- Organise lui un diner romantique.

Il était 19 heures et Tony se trouvait dans sa tente, assis face au bureau en train de taper frénétiquement ses notes. Il avait fait un bon tour du campement et avait pu constater que le problème ici, c'est que rien n'allait. Le matériel de communication était en mauvais état, les véhicules encore plus, les ordinateurs dans la salle des opérations lui avaient fait frôler la crise cardiaque. Et ça s'était ce qui était passable. Si on parlait de la nourriture ou encore de la literie ça frôlait la torture.

\- Ha ouais et je fais ça où exactement ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, il doit bien y avoir un endroit qu'elle apprécie.

Les armes et les équipements de protection étaient corrects mais sans plus. Tony ne pouvait pas spécialement compter sur l'équipe pour l'aiguiller, tous semblait dire que 'c'était difficile mais que ça allait'. Il avait donc décidé de se pencher sur l'équipement porté par les soldats, après tout c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour le moment.

\- Et je fais ça avec quoi surtout ?

\- Tu te démerdes pour obtenir le plat qu'elle déteste le moins.

Il essayait donc de voir ce qu'il pouvait améliorer. Au niveau de la masse par exemple, ils portaient l'équivalent d'un âne mort sur le dos. Et par cette chaleur, ça n'était qu'un handicap de plus.

Tony essayait donc de travailler là dessus et des membres de l'équipe passaient pour expliquer ce qu'ils trouvaient judicieux ou si c'était applicable sur le terrain. Enfin ça c'était en théorie, parce qu'en pratique…

\- Tu crois qu'une ration de paella de la mer, ça irait ?

En pratique, il ne savait pas à quel moment, il était devenu le psychologue de cette bande d'allumés. Ils défilaient dans sa tente et racontaient leur vie, à tour de rôle. Donc là, il essayait de se débarrasser de Star Lord qui tentait de séduire sa camarade Gamora par tous les moyens.

\- Ecoute c'est pas comme si t'avais 36000 possibilités. Alors tu chopes sa ration préférée, tu lui offres tes cookies double chocolat que tu planques et tu lui organises un rencard dans galaxy à la lumière d'une bougie.

\- Putain mais c'est un trop bonne idée, merci Tony, je crois que Drax à ce qu'il me faut.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, à plus.

Star lord avait une petite équipe et était en charge du plus gros tank de la base. Ils l'avaient baptisé galaxy et se surnommaient eux-mêmes les gardiens de la galaxy. Apparemment, ça les faisait crever de rire.

Tony, lui, hallucinait de jour en jour. Ils passaient vraiment des tests psychologiques pour rentrer dans l'institution ? Il doutait de leur fiabilité.

\- J'ai cru qu'il partirait jamais.

\- Ha Loki, tu attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Alors je te déteste de ne pas l'avoir interrompu avant.

Loki pouffa et s'approcha de Tony, se penchant par dessus son épaule pour lire ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. C'était l'un des seuls qui venait pour l'aider à travailler et Tony le remerciait pour ça. Il avait assez de connaissances pour comprendre ce que tapait l'ingénieur et il lui donnait des conseils intéressants.

Pour autant, il ne travaillait jamais plus de 5 minutes, parce qu'inéluctablement, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls…

\- Loki, je te cherchais.

\- Ouais Captain ?

\- Thor a besoin de toi pour vérifier son pistolet électrique, il y a un court circuit.

\- Quoi, encore ? Mais c'est pas vrai… Dit Loki en partant.

Voilà, dès qu'ils étaient ensembles, le capitaine apparaissait tel un espion et faisait disparaître Loki. Généralement c'était pour aider Thor, son… Tony n'avait pas trop compris mais ils étaient frères sans être liés par le sang et sans avoir grandi ensemble… Ha les histoires de famille…

\- Il a souvent des soucis avec son flingue Thor…

\- Ouais. Vous en étiez où ?

Du coup Steve prenait la place et Tony se retrouvait à bosser avec. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit incompétent, loin de là.

\- Je planche sur le gilet, j'avais déjà fabriqué un prototype pour plus fin et plus résistant. Mais ça revient trop cher, j'essaie de voir comment je pourrais régler ça.

En plus le capitaine dessinait plutôt bien et s'amusait à croquer ce qu'il voyait comme évolution. Lui qui était si réfractaire s'impliquait finalement bien dans la tache.

\- Là et là il ne faut pas faire l'impasse, par contre au niveau des bras ça peut être envisagé, dit le capitaine en se penchant vers lui.

Tony décala sa chaise et se plaça de l'autre côté du bureau. Voilà le problème, le capitaine était gentil mais il était aussi incroyablement collant. Tony avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans l'avoir à deux mètres de lui. Et quand ce n'était pas Steve, c'était un de ses sbires, plus souvent son lieutenant, Bucky. Un garçon très chouette qui semblait aussi blasé que lui de la situation. Franchement, comme s'il allait se faire la malle… N'importe quoi.

\- Vous savez que je ne compte pas sortir de cette base ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je préfère vous avoir à l'œil. En tout cas, je dois avouer que vous faites du bon boulot.

\- Vous dites ça comme si c'était surprenant, s'insurgea Tony.

\- On va dire que la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne.

L'ingénieur regarda par dessus son ordinateur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous pensiez quoi au début ?

\- Que vous étiez un abruti de riche voulant s'offrir des sensations fortes.

Bouffon.

\- Personne n'est assez bête pour ça, claqua Tony. J'ai bien conscience des sacrifices que font les soldats présents ici. Je ne me considère pas mieux qu'eux, bien au contraire.

Il les appelait 'tarés ' dans sa tête mais au final, Tony admirait leur courage. Ces personnes étaient tous le Rhodey de quelqu'un et il avait vraiment envie de les aider. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il acceptait d'endosser le rôle de psy.

\- J'ai vu, je commence à vous connaître Tony, répondit Steve avec un sourire doux.

\- Si vous lisiez mon dossier, on gagnerait du temps.

Tony regarda le capitaine s'esclaffer doucement. Il bloqua un instant sur son visage avait de secouer la tête et de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur. Bon au moins il était agréable à regarder, c'était toujours ça.

* * *

La vie au camp de base était plutôt calme pour Tony, les groupes partaient en mission tour à tour sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment d'événement particulier. Il avait un peu sympathisé avec les gens sur place mais ne cherchait pas non plus à s'intégrer. Même s'il était une sorte de confident sentimental, il n'était pas au courant de la raison de leur présence et ça restait leurs principaux sujets de conversation. Il restait donc à l'écart, un peu au calme, pensant finir tranquillement son séjour. L'univers s'était chargé de lui donner tort et de lui rappeler l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il était dans la tente, comme à son habitude, quand il avait entendu des gens courir partout. Il était rapidement sorti, comprenant que quelque chose était en train de se passer.

Il avait suivi le mouvement et était arrivé à l'entrée du camp, devant l'un des blindés qui avait sacrément morflé.

La troupe était sortie et Tony avait failli tourner de l'œil.

\- ON LES BOUGE TOUT DE SUITE DANS LA TENTE INFIRMERIE.

Bucky se tenait son bras gauche et perdait du sang à vive allure et un deuxième, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, était recouvert de brulures.

Tony se pencha en avant et rendit son déjeuner sur le sol. Il essuya le coin de sa bouche et releva la tête. La forte odeur de produit chimique et la vue qu'offraient les deux hommes avaient eu raison de l'estomac de Tony.

Natasha et Clint sortirent à leur tour du blindé, bras dessus bras dessous. Tony fut soulagé de les voir indemnes.

\- Vous quatre, dit le capitaine en pointant du doigt des militaires, vous allez renforcer Rumiko, elle va avoir besoin de bras.

Le capitaine se précipita ensuite sur les deux survivants, les faisant asseoir sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Natasha et Clint se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

\- On a eu un comité d'accueil, déclara Natasha.

\- Impossible, répondit Steve.

\- On a… Clint tourna la tête en direction de Tony et grimaça. On devrait continuer ailleurs capitaine.

\- Allons dans ma tente, vous irez voir Rumiko après.

Rapidement, deux autres personnes vinrent sur Natasha et Clint pour les aider à se déplacer au niveau de la tente, accompagné du capitaine. Le reste de la troupe poussa le véhicule pour l'approcher de l'atelier et l'éloigner des tentes personnelles. C'était peu probable qu'il prenne feu mais mieux valait être prudent.

Tony resta immobile quelques instants. En une fraction de seconde, il était passé du calme à l'agitation. Il observa autour de lui, chacun semblait savoir quoi faire pendant ce genre de crise. Lui était complètement perdu et se sentait impuissant.

Il reprit finalement pied quand quelqu'un lui percuta l'épaule. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Ses compétences étaient inutiles à ce moment mais il voulait aider, peu importe le moyen.

Il se précipita vers la tente infirmerie, se bouchant le nez. L'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir à nouveau.

Rumiko était occupé à désinfecter le bras de Bucky tandis que les autres étaient sur le cas du grand brulé. Ils étaient en train de le mettre dans une civière. Il ne hurlait plus, il devait avoir reçu un produit calmant.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Vous allez rester avec moi. Les autres, transportez immédiatement cet homme à la douche solaire. Rincez-le au maximum, enlevez ses vêtements et rincez encore.

\- Reçu.

\- Je veux un compte rendu à la fin de vos opérations. S'il est encore en vie, on continuera les soins.

Les hommes partirent en courant, soulevant le brancard avec facilité.

\- Vous attendez le déluge ou quoi ? Lavez-vous les mains et venez m'aider, hurla Rumiko à Tony.

Le brun s'exécuta rapidement frottant ses mains avec le savon antibactérien et les rinça avec la bassine à proximité. Il enfila ensuite une paire de gants prêts à suivre les ordres.

\- La balle a heureusement traversé les muscles, il ne saigne pas beaucoup. Donnez-moi de quoi le recoudre et les bandages, ordonna t'elle.

Tony attrapa ce qu'il avait à portée de main, les plaçant sur un plateau stérile. Il chercha une aiguille courbe sans succès et se décida finalement à en tordre une normale. À force de trainer à l'hôpital militaire, il avait appris deux trois trucs.

Lorsqu'il présenta le plateau à Rumiko, celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Bien vu, Monsieur Stark.

\- J'espère que ça va aller.

\- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Rumiko en reprenant immédiatement un visage grave.

La plaie de Bucky avait été désinfectée, recousue et bandée. Il était à présent endormi dans un coin de la tente.

\- Bien, dit Rumiko en s'essuyant le front. Rassemblez toutes les crèmes que vous trouverez, je reviens immédiatement.

Tony hocha la tête et ouvrit tous les placards, jetant ce qu'il trouvait dans un grand bac. Il n'était pas un pro mais vu l'étendu des dégâts, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être très regardant. Du moment que ça procurait une hydratation ou que ça désinfectait, ça ferait l'affaire.

\- Rumiko où on en… On est Rumiko ?

\- Partie voir l'homme brulé au niveau des douches.

\- Et Bucky ?

\- Blessure au niveau du triceps gauche, récita Tony continuant son tri dans les crèmes. Rumiko l'a soignée, elle vous expliquera tout en revenant.

Le capitaine s'était assis à côté de la couche de son ami, lui attrapant la main. Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil compatissant. Il ne les connaissait pas bien mais de ce qu'il avait entendu, Bucky était un ami d'enfance. L'ingénieur avait été à cette place lui aussi, il imaginait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

\- Il s'en sortira boss mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Il va falloir être vigilant, les risques d'infection sont élevés.

\- D'accord.

Tony avait préféré être franc. Au début du coma de Rhodey, les médecins lui avaient tout de suite dit qu'il ne fallait pas espérer un réveil. Et c'est cette franchise qui l'avait aidé à aller de l'avant.

Rumiko revint avec les militaires portant le brancard.

\- Posez-le ici. On doit lui recouvrir intégralement le corps de crème.

Le brun posa toutes ses trouvailles, laissant Rumiko distribuer ce qui était utilisable. Le capitaine s'était mis dans un coin et n'avait plus bougé.

Xxx

Lorsque Tony retourna dans sa tente, il était minuit passé. Bucky était encore fiévreux et Wade Wilson, l'homme qui était complètement brulé, était encore instable.

Tony s'affala sur sa couche et se massa la tête. Bon sang, c'était à ça que Rhodey avait affaire quand il partait ?

Le sang, la souffrance… Il lui en avait déjà parlé mais y être confronté, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Il soupira un peu et tourna la tête en direction de la couche du capitaine. Bien sur qu'il n'allait pas venir.

Xxx

\- Capitaine ?

Tony avait attendu quelques minutes et était retourné dans la tente infirmerie, là où il était sur de trouver le capitaine. Comme prévu, il était assis sur le sol à côté de Bucky. Il avait l'impression de se revoir deux ans plus tôt.

\- Vous devriez dormir capitaine, vos hommes comptent encore sur vous.

\- Je ne bougerai pas.

\- Je sais.

Le capitaine releva les yeux sur Tony, qui avait dans les mains les effets de nuit du capitaine. Sans rien dire, il ouvrit un lit d'appoint qu'il déplaça à côté de Bucky. Il déplia les draps et posa une ration sur le côté. Il se tourna ensuite vers le capitaine et lui attrapa doucement le bras, le forçant à se relever.

\- Asseyez vous ici et essayez de manger un peu.

Tony avait eu peur de devoir lutter mais le capitaine se montra plutôt docile. Il le fit s'asseoir et lui mit un biscuit dans la main. Il déplia ensuite un second lit, qu'il commença à installer près de celui du capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Vous devez garder un œil sur moi, je vais dormir ici.

Parce qu'être seul dans ce genre de moment, c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire. Tony le savait.

\- Merci.

Et visiblement, le capitaine comprenait.

Xxx

Le capitaine fit une réunion le lendemain aux aurores, Tony, lui, était resté avec les blessés en attendant le retour de Rumiko.

Elle était revenue, une heure après, complètement désespérée.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Non.

Elle ne s'étendit pas plus sur le sujet et sortit des feuilles de papiers d'un tiroir. A vue de nez, ça ressemblait à un inventaire.

\- On ne tiendra pas comme ça, c'est impossible.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La fièvre de Bucky empire mais j'ai de quoi le maintenir… Wade a besoin de soin immédiat, il doit être évacué.

\- Personne ne peut les évacuer ? demanda Tony.

\- Si, mais ça ne sera pas assez rapide.

\- Mais… Je ne sais pas, vous n'avez personne à proximité qui peut venir rapidement ?

\- L'antenne de soutien a été sabotée, grinça Rumiko. Et les bases les plus proches n'ont pas les accréditations nécessaires pour intervenir ici. Et les obtenir prendrait également trop de temps.

Tony fut estomaqué. A cause d'une histoire de confidentialité, il allait les laisser mourir.

\- Je comprends votre désarroi, Monsieur Stark, reprit Rumiko. Mais ce sont les risques de ce métier, nous en étions tous conscient au moment d'accepter la mission.

Pendant un instant, Tony imagina Rhodey à la place de Wade ou de Bucky. Si quelqu'un avait pu l'aider quand on lui avait tiré dessus, il ne serait peut-être pas dans cet état. Il ne pourrait jamais se regarder en face s'il n'essayait pas de les aider.

\- Vous peut-être mais pas moi, dit Tony en quittant la tente.

Xxx

\- TONY REVIENT.

Tony avait esquivé les deux personnes censées garder l'entrée de la tente de commandement et était entré. Le capitaine Rogers s'était tourné vers lui, l'air grave, semblant prêt à sortir de ses gonds à tout moment. Surement à cause du colonel Fury avec qui il était en visio conférence.

\- Monsieur Stark, commença le colonel Fury, veuillez sortir immé….

\- J'ai une solution pour votre problème.

L'un des militaires tenta d'attraper Tony par le bras. Une fois de plus, l'ingénieur esquiva avec facilité.

\- Vous pouvez vraiment vous permettre de ne pas écouter toutes les suggestions ? demanda Tony en regardant le capitaine.

Le capitaine Rogers leva la main en direction des deux gardes et leur fit signe de quitter les lieux. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Tony.

\- Au point où nous en sommes, je prends n'importe quelle idée. On vous écoute Stark, dit le capitaine.

\- Le docteur Strange.

\- Qui ? demanda Fury.

\- Le docteur Strange. Il fait des essais cliniques en Ouzbékistan sur les tumeurs. Il dispose d'un jet équipé spécialement pour les transferts médicaux. Il pourrait rapatrier le lieutenant Barnes et le sergent Wilson.

Le silence se fit dans la tente. Le capitaine semblait réfléchir à toute allure, tout comme le colonel Fury.

\- La mission est classifiée, commença Fury, aucun civil supplémentaire ne peut…

\- Il se trouve, coupa Tony, que Le docteur Strange a un contrat avec l'armée et dispose des plus hautes accréditations défenses.

\- Je ne la connais pas, contra le colonel Fury.

\- Peut-être n'avez-vous pas les accréditations nécessaires alors. Demandez directement plus haut, l'information sera confirmée.

Tony avait conscience qu'il était provocateur. C'était justement le but recherché. Maintenant que sa bombe était lancée, Fury n'avait pas d'autre choix que de vérifier très vite.

\- Bon, dit Rogers, Colonel, je vous laisse voir avec le général…

\- Colonel, coupa Tony, si je puis me permettre, l'information doit être vérifiée de plus haut.

\- De qui ?

\- Du président.

Xxx

Le colonel Fury avait mis fin à la visioconférence, cherchant comment il allait pouvoir passer au dessus de ses supérieurs pour valider les dires de Tony. Le brun faisait confiance au colonel pour convaincre qui il fallait pour que le docteur Strange se déplace.

\- Comment savez-vous que l'Ouzbékistan est plus proche, demanda le capitaine.

Tony s'était assis face à l'écran et attendait le rappel. Le capitaine était resté silencieux semblant se repasser la scène dans sa tête.

\- Je ne suis pas un pro en géographie, mais je situe quand même l'Irak sur une carte.

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- La distance en avion, le climat, le paysage…

\- Impressionnant.

\- C'est surtout un coup de chance. Au pire, ce n'était pas bien loin et le docteur restait plus proche que les renforts venus des Etats-Unis.

L'ingénieur se gratta la barbe. Quand Rhodey avait été blessé, il avait étudié à la loupe tous les endroits où il s'était battu. Il avait ensuite plongé sur les pays limitrophes, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

\- Et le docteur ?

\- Il se trouve que nous avons un projet commun, c'est pour ça que je le connais. Il est très réputé dans la profession, n'ayez aucune crainte.

Il faisait parti des médecins débauchés par Tony pour s'occuper de Rhodey. L'un des neurochirurgiens les plus réputés au monde. Il travaillait déjà pour le gouvernement, il n'avait eu qu'à lui proposer un échange de bon procédé pour qu'il se penche sur le cas de son ami. Des financements et des capteurs pour ses essais cliniques venant de Stark contre son expertise. Le gouvernement avait adoré l'idée de ne pas débourser un centime et avait tout de suite accepté.

\- Vous pensez que ça va fonctionner ? demanda le capitaine.

Tony tourna la tête vers le blond et eut un pincement au cœur. Lui qui semblait si sur de lui une seconde auparavant avait maintenant l'air vulnérable. Le brun s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule droite, qu'il serra doucement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Le docteur vous aidera et je fais confiance à Fury pour convaincre qui il faudra de l'envoyer. Ils vont s'en sortir.

Le brun pouvait voir que le capitaine faisait son possible pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Il le voyait dans son regard qui restait dur malgré l'humidité qui s'en dégageait. Il le voyait à sa posture, droite, alors que sa tête se penchait doucement vers l'avant, abattue. Il le sentait sous sa main à cause du léger tressaillement.

Le capitaine faisait son possible et Tony se sentit admiratif pour cela. Il ne cessait de repenser à Rhodey et savait qu'à ce stade, lui n'avait pas eu cette force.

\- Ils vont s'en sortir, répéta le capitaine déterminé.

Le blond attrapa la main sur son épaule et la retira, sans pour autant la lâcher. Au contraire, il la serra davantage, cherchant surement à se rassurer par n'importe quel moyen.

Et Tony, prit d'une impulsion face à sa tristesse, ne put faire qu'une seule chose.

L'attirer contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras autant qu'il le pouvait. Lui répétant encore et encore que tout irait bien, parce qu'il y croyait. Parce qu'il avait envie d'y croire.

Xxx

Ce fut la sonnerie de la visio qui rappela Tony à l'ordre. Le capitaine était resté immobile dans ses bras plusieurs minutes. Il ne lui avait pas rendu son étreinte et ne l'avait pas non plus repoussé, gardant les bras le long du corps. Tony s'était senti extrêmement stupide mais n'avait pas osé reculer. Cet appel tombait au bon moment.

Tony s'écarta et jeta un regard au capitaine, qui avait l'air un peu plus confiant. Au moins l'ingénieur n'avait pas eu l'air que ridicule, ça avait un peu servi à quelque chose.

\- Soyez prêt à évacuer vos blessés. A 23 heures à l'endroit habituel, Capitaine Rogers.

\- Reçu mon colonel.

L'écran se coupa immédiatement et Tony, se sentant tout d'un coup soulagé, se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Le capitaine poussa une chaise à côté de Tony et l'imita.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça du séjour…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis content que vous soyez là.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche de Tony. Il tourna la tête pour répliquer mais fut stopper dans son élan.

Merde, avec cet air rassuré et ce sourire au coin des lèvres, le capitaine était foutrement sexy. Ça l'emmerdait de le remarquer, surtout à un moment pareil. Il n'était vraiment pas là pour ça.

\- Vous savez quoi boss, moi aussi je suis content d'être là.

* * *

Les deux blessées avaient été évacués sans aucun souci et transporté vers l'hôpital militaire. Le docteur Strange avait fait un premier examen et avait rapidement transmis ses premières conclusions.

Le bras de Bucky était gangréné, il allait probablement être amputé. Wade était dans un état déplorable, mais les brulures avaient été traitées correctement. Il était plus qu'optimiste, même s'il essayait de ne pas s'avancer.

Mais ça avait suffit à rassurer l'ensemble de l'équipe jusqu'à la confirmation de leur survit, quelques jours plus tard. L'équipe avait tourné au ralenti pendant ce laps de temps. Le capitaine Rogers quittait à peine la tente de commandement, cherchant ce qu'il avait bien pu rater.

\- Putain si je chope le salopard qui a fait ça, je le désosse et j'en fait de la pâté que Wade et Bucky pourront servir à leurs animaux de compagnie.

Tony avait quitté ses notes et voulait aller voir l'avancée des réparations sur le blindé. Il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir et bricoler lui manquait un peu. En chemin, il s'était fait alpagué par Natasha, qui lui détaillait comment elle envisageait de se venger. Elle était beaucoup plus soft qu'au départ, preuve qu'elle commençait à se calmer. Ce qui était… rassurant.

\- Le colonel a dit qu'on pourra bientôt prendre attache avec eux. J'espère que ça va aller.

\- Ils sont en vie et éveillé, sourit Tony. Ça finira par aller.

\- T'as raison Tony, soupira Natasha. Maintenant on doit se concentrer sur ses espèces de mange merde et leur faire regretter le jour de leur naissance.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, tu devais pas bosser sur un truc ?

\- Si. Avec Clint. Le capitaine veut savoir quel type d'acide a été utilisé. Mais Rumiko n'est pas sur, ce n'est pas vraiment son domaine.

Le brun stoppa et fouilla dans ses poches, cherchant de quoi écrire. Il s'appuya sur sa jambe et nota un numéro de téléphone.

\- Tiens, c'est un ami à moi. C'est un spécialiste de ce genre de chose. Si tu appelles de ma part, il ne posera pas de questions inutiles ou indiscrètes et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne révèlera rien.

Natasha attrapa le papier, ayant du mal à déchiffrer le nom.

\- Je vois avec Steve et je le contacte. Le docteur Bomer ?

\- Banner. Le docteur Bruce Banner.

Xxx

Malheureusement pour le blindé, il était dans un état catastrophique. Wade Wilson était le mécanicien en chef et ses suppléants avaient lâché l'affaire, heureusement pour Tony. Il avait discuté un peu avec eux et, après accord, avait finalement attrapé une caisse à outils et une paire de lunette de protection. Il examina l'engin sous toutes ses coutures et le jugea, s'il s'y mettait sérieusement, réparable.

Il attrapa une pince et se mit sous le véhicule. Un peu de travail manuel lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Xxx

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Tony sortit du blindé et leva les yeux vers le capitaine. Il se demanda un instant s'il était débile, il croyait qu'il faisait quoi ? Des claquettes ?

\- Ben je répare le blindé.

\- Je croyais que c'était impossible ?

\- Rien n'est impossible pour moi, boss.

Le capitaine s'approcha et se pencha pour regarder ce que faisait Tony.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire, dit Rogers suspicieux, que vous pouvez réparer ça ?

\- Si vous aviez lu mon putain de dossier, s'énerva Tony, vous sauriez que JE suis le meilleur ingénieur de ma génération. Alors oui, votre équipe à beau être compétente, elle ne le sera jamais autant que moi… Sans offense les gars.

Tony fit un petit signe d'excuse en direction de l'équipe qui s'était mise sur le côté pour l'observer et lui prêter main forte. Il ne dénigrait pas leur travail, loin de là, mais franchement, ça le soulait de voir que Rogers le prenait pour un bon à rien.

\- Non, je… Dit le capitaine un peu gêné.

\- Ouais, ouais, balaya Tony. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser boss, on a presque fini.

Le blond se recula en maugréant, s'asseyant sur une caisse non loin de là.

\- Ho boss, vous restez pour me surveiller ? La confiance règne.

\- La confiance n'exclut pas le contrôle Tony.

Tony secoua la tête et retourna à son affaire. Bon, au moins l'enfoiré le laissait travailler, c'était déjà ça.

Xxx

CLAP CLAP CLAP

\- Merci, merci. Je signe les autographes à l'endroit habituel, je vous attends nombreux.

Comme prévu, Tony avait brillamment réparé l'irréparable. Le capitaine était resté pendant les deux heures qu'il avait fallu pour travailler. L'équipe l'avait applaudi à la fin, sifflant l'exploit et Tony, gêné, avait voulu faire un trait d'humour.

Il se frotta doucement le front, plein de graisse et souffla un bon coup. Il était plutôt content de lui, il aurait eu l'air malin d'échouer après avoir fanfaronner. Il enleva finalement sa veste de treillis, restant en débardeur et ramassa les outils qu'il avait éparpillés.

\- C'est étonnant, dit le capitaine.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé faire. J'avoue que ça me manquait un peu.

\- Parce que vous faites ça souvent ?

\- Vous… ?

Tony se tourna vivement vers le capitaine, qui lui lança un grand sourire. Merde ce con le cherchait et lui il courait. Et il pouvait pas arrêter d'être aussi canon bordel ?

\- Vous savez quoi, pensez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous.

Il attrapa sa veste de treillis et partit en direction de sa tente. Et c'était parce qu'il était énervé, pas parce qu'il commençait à rougir comme un adolescent.

Xxx

\- Ho Tony ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Bruce a trouvé rapidement, c'était de l'acide sulfurique.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était le meilleur.

Tony s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa tente quand il fut stoppé par une main sur son bras. Natasha l'avait retenu, un peu fortement, et avait un air particulièrement joyeux sur le visage. C'était terrifiant.

\- Dis voir, tu le connais depuis combien de temps le docteur ?

\- Depuis plus de 20 ans je pense… Pourquoi ?

\- Il est célibataire ?

Le brun resta bloqué sur la question. Cela lui prit exactement 3 secondes pour décider que non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas être impliqué là dedans.

\- Célibataire depuis 7 ans. Pas d'enfant. Pas d'animaux. Pas d'ex femme folle. Il est gentil, intelligent, serviable, travailleur. Et le numéro que tu as, c'est sa ligne personnelle. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me changer.

Tony s'excusa mentalement auprès Bruce. Natasha était une femme absolument magnifique et très intelligente. Mais vu qu'elle était considérée comme la référence en combat rapproché et comme une tireuse d'exception, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si ça se passait mal.

Xxx

Tony enleva son haut et le balança à côté de sa malle. Il allait se laver rapidement et négocier avec le capitaine pour qu'il le laisse jeter un œil sur les véhicules à réparer. Avec un peu de chance, il accepterait moyennant un chaperon.

\- Vous faites aussi cupidon à vos heures perdues ?

Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers le capitaine qui venait de parler. Il était content d'avoir gardé son pantalon, il n'avait pas honte de son corps mais il n'était pas non plus exhibitionniste.

\- Alors là, j'y suis pour rien. Il se débrouille tous les deux, souffla Tony. À la base, c'était pour l'acide, je plaide non coupable pour le reste.

Le capitaine pouffa à la remarque. Tony se fit la réflexion qu'il se détendait enfin.

\- J'ai manqué à mes devoirs, je voulais vous dire merci… Pour ce que vous avez fait pour Wade et Bucky.

\- Aucun problème, j'avais une solution, je n'allais pas la garder pour moi.

\- Vous auriez pu, je ne voulais même pas de vous à la base.

\- Parce qu'en plus de me croire incompétent, vous me pensez suffisamment connard pour laisser mourir deux personnes par rancune ?

\- Ho, non, non je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je…

Tony s'esclaffa, ne pouvant se retenir.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, comprit le capitaine.

\- Complètement.

C'était sa petite vengeance par rapport aux remarques qu'il s'était pris. Le blond lui jeta une serviette qui trainait sur son lit. Son air souriant fit comprendre à Tony qu'il ne le prenait pas mal, bien au contraire.

\- Pour ma défense, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez autant de talents cachés.

\- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu.

\- J'ai hâte de vous découvrir alors.

\- Et pour ma défense, reprit Tony, vous étiez la parfaite imitation du militaire crétin qui a un balai dans le conduit.

\- Bon, on repart sur de bonnes bases alors ?

\- Ouais, ça me va boss.

Le capitaine lui tendit une main, en signe de paix, que Tony saisit rapidement.

\- Arrête avec le boss, ici tout le monde m'appelle Steve, répliqua le capitaine en souriant.

Tony se crispa. La main forte du capitaine dans la sienne et surtout son putain de sourire… Merde il se sentait rougir encore.

\- Je vais rester sur boss, si vous le permettez.

Tony lâcha finalement sa main et attrapa de quoi se laver, sortant de la tente à toute allure. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un… Surtout si ce quelqu'un était le capitaine Rogers.

* * *

Après moult négociation, le capitaine avait accepté de laisser Tony s'occuper des réparations sur les véhicules. Ça libérait des effectifs pour les missions de terrain et ça occupait Tony.

\- Hey là, regarde, elle est pas trop mignonne sur cette photo ?

Bon par contre ça n'empêchait pas les autres de venir discuter avec lui. Tony sortit la tête du capot et jeta un œil à la photographie tendue par Clint. Une petite fille blonde coiffée avec deux couettes souriait en regardant l'objectif.

\- Trop mignonne, elle te ressemble pas du tout.

\- Bouffon.

\- Hey Tony, tu peux jeter un œil à ça ?

Thor venait d'arriver, accompagné de Loki, et tenait dans ses mains son fameux pistolet électrique.

\- Montre toujours, dit Tony en saisissant l'objet.

Il le tourna dans tous les sens. C'était plutôt simple comme mécanisme, il était juste très abimé. L'ingénieur pouvait facilement le réparer, voir même l'améliorer en fait.

\- Pourquoi un pistolet électrique ?

\- Thor adore ce qui est électrique.

Tony leva les yeux vers le capitaine Rogers, qui venait de débarquer. Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le pistolet.

\- Ouais c'est sa spécialité. Moi si je pouvais je patrouillerais avec un arc mais c'est pas autorisé, geignit Clint.

\- Ha bon, s'étonna Tony. C'est dommage si c'est l'arme qui te convient le mieux.

Un silence se fit autour de lui. Clint lui sauta presque dessus, le secouant par les épaules.

\- Alors toi, t'es un vrai pote. Viens je vais te montrer, j'en ai casé un dans mon paquetage quand même. Le capitaine me l'a autorisé.

\- Hein mais…

Sans plus lui demander son avis, il traina Tony derrière lui, jusqu'à sa tente. Les trois autres avaient suivi le mouvement. Thor suivait son pistolet, que Tony avait en main, Loki suivait Thor et le capitaine… Le capitaine lui semblait toujours vouloir être présent quand Loki était dans les parages.

\- Regarde moi ce petit bijou, dit Clint en sortant un arc de sa malle. Arc à triple poulies viseur fibre optique et la puissance pfiouuuu, tu veux même pas savoir ce que je peux atteindre avec ça.

Tony attrapa l'arc que lui tendait fièrement Clint. Il ne connaissait pas bien ce type d'équipement mais l'armature lui semblait bonne.

\- Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu as pris ça, dit le capitaine en touchant une flèche.

\- Ça me détend et comme ça je garde la main. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Tony ?

\- Je pourrais bricoler un truc avec tes flèches, ça devrait te plaire.

\- Sérieux, c'est cool.

\- Sans vouloir faire le gamin, dit Thor en fronçant les sourcils, je suis venu avant.

L'ingénieur avait l'impression de voir deux ados se battre. Enfin vu les horreurs qu'ils voyaient quotidiennement, ils pouvaient bien décompresser.

\- Ne vous battez pas, dit Steve en lançant un regard bienveillant. Tony n'a peut-être pas que ça à faire.

\- Ho et bien… Si le capitaine est d'accord, je peux me pencher là dessus. J'ai presque fini de retaper les véhicules.

Le capitaine scruta Tony, qui s'efforça de ne pas relever les yeux, se concentrant sur le pistolet qu'il avait en main.

\- Allez Steve soit sympa, dit Clint.

\- Il veut aider, c'est très honorable de sa part, renchérit Thor.

\- En plus c'est le meilleur dans son domaine, approuva Loki en passant son bras sur les épaules de Tony.

L'ingénieur tourna la tête vers Loki, en fronçant les sourcils, lui intimant silencieusement de virer son bras. Loki lui répondit d'un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais tu travailles dans notre tente Tony. C'est quand même de l'armement.

\- Hey, dit Loki en secouant Tony, je pourrais t'aider si tu…

\- Négatif. Ma tente commence à peine à redevenir calme, ce sera juste Tony et moi.

Tony devait vraiment se calmer. Le capitaine avait dit ça d'un ton blasé et agissait probablement ainsi pour le surveiller et garder un semblant d'intimité… Et pourtant, il se sentait heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient passer du temps ensemble.

xxx

Tony avait bossé une partie de la soirée sur les améliorations qu'il pouvait apporter aux armes de Clint et de Thor, en plus de son travail habituel. Finalement c'est le capitaine qui l'avait sorti de ses notes en lui tendant une ration à plus de 23 heures.

\- Tu fais vraiment attention à rien quand tu travailles, rigola le capitaine.

\- Merci boss, répondit Tony. Ouais c'est un de mes défauts, quand je suis sur quelque chose, j'ai du mal à décrocher.

Le brun jeta un regard vers le capitaine… Ouais il avait du mal à décrocher et c'était vraiment chiant.

\- Je trouve que c'est une qualité.

\- Pas tout le temps capitaine, pas tout le temps.

Le capitaine prit place à côté de Tony et regarda sur quoi il avait planché. S'il avait été dans son atelier, Tony aurait pu sortir bien mieux. Mais avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, c'était déjà pas mal.

\- C'est plutôt ingénieux.

\- Ouais je trouve aussi.

Steve lâcha un petit rire et commença à se déshabiller pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit, enfin un T-shirt et un caleçon propre quoi. Tony détourna vivement la tête. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas discret lorsque quelqu'un lui plaisait.

\- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Tony qui se balançait sur sa chaise, faillit tomber à la renverse. Il se releva et rangea nerveusement ses papiers sur le bureau.

\- Non, pas en ce moment pourquoi ?

\- Je me disais que tu ne serais pas venu si c'était le cas.

\- Surement, on ne le saura jamais, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.

\- En même temps ici, les militaires mariés se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, réfléchit Steve.

Visiblement, le capitaine était d'humeur bavarde, au grand désespoir de Tony. Il ne voulait pas en apprendre plus sur lui. Le peu qu'il savait suffisait à le troubler, il ne voulait vraiment pas ajouter du grain à son moulin.

\- Et bien vous ne serez pas toute votre vie en mission, j'imagine que quand ça s'arrêtera, ça ira mieux.

\- Ouais, surement.

Tony commença à se déshabiller lui aussi. Voyant que le capitaine ne détournait pas les yeux, il se mit assis, lui tournant le dos, et se changea le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je suis célibataire depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, continua le capitaine. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai même à approcher quelqu'un.

Bordel, il ne voulait pas changer de sujet ?

\- C'est comme le vélo, ça revient vite.

\- Ça fait onze ans quand même, je ne serais pas aussi catégorique.

\- Onze ans, s'exclama Tony en se tournant vers Steve.

Bon, l'ingénieur essayait de rester en terrain neutre, de donner des réponses bateau mais là, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Mais vous avez quel âge ?

\- 31 ans.

Si le capitaine l'avait giflé, Tony n'aurait pas été plus choqué. Les 17 ans d'écart faisaient mal… Très mal. Au moins ça le faisait redescendre sur terre.

\- Peggy et moi avons rompu à la fin de nos classes. Depuis j'ai enchainé les missions et me voilà onze après, toujours seul.

\- Pitié, vous êtes juste parfait. Une personnalité incroyable, bien foutu et vous avez une bonne situation. Vous avez juste à rentrer dans n'importe quel bar, faire un sourire et vous repartez avec qui vous voulez.

C'était un peu plus facile pour Tony de dire ce qu'il pensait quand il était choqué. Et il allait mettre quelque temps à se remettre de la claque.

\- Merci.

\- Non, je…

Le regard du capitaine, un peu embarrassé mais heureux, stoppa Tony dans son début d'excuse.

\- Enfin, bref, reprit Tony.

\- Et toi ? Célibataire depuis longtemps ?

\- Non depuis… Depuis 7 ans en fait. Le temps passe vite.

Un silence se fit, dans la pièce. Tony se perdit légèrement dans ses pensées. Pepper et lui avait rompu avant de finir par se détester. C'est ce qui leur permettait d'être ami maintenant.

Il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre et s'était plongé dans le travail plutôt qu'autre chose. De temps en temps, il trouvait de l'intérêt pour d'autres personnes mais jamais assez pour vouloir commencer une véritable relation. Et il avait eu assez de mauvaises expériences avant Pepper pour ne pas vouloir se réimposer des coups d'un soir.

\- Tu ne parles jamais de toi, dit Steve, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- On parle là.

\- Oui mais je suis obligé de te soutirer les informations.

\- Ha je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte.

Bon c'était un mensonge. Evidement qu'il ne lâchait aucune information, il n'avait franchement pas envie de parler de ça avec un gars qui le troublait. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir son pote, ça serait encore pire.

\- C'est vrai que c'est facile de te parler, les autres ont raison.

\- Je vais finir par faire payer les séances.

\- Alors dis-moi, dit Steve en s'asseyant sur le lit de Tony juste à côté de lui. Pourquoi un homme serviable, gentil, débrouillard, beau et riche comme toi, est encore célibataire ?

La proximité et les compliments du capitaine donnèrent envie à Tony de s'enterrer dans le sable… Il décida plutôt de regarder ses mains, qu'il avait croisées sur ses genoux, essayant de se ressaisir.

\- Ou alors t'es trop difficile, continua Steve en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Trop de critères ?

\- Non, répondit Tony sans relever les yeux. Du moment que la personne me plait, ça me suffit. Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférences.

Il regarda Steve en biais qui eut l'air gêné tout d'un coup. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule, il sentait que son visage et son cou chauffaient.

\- C'est étonnant, murmura le capitaine. J'imaginais que tu portais ton regard seulement sur des mannequins ou ce genre de chose.

\- Et sinon, vous avez une dent contre Loki ?

Ce n'était pas le changement de sujet le plus subtil qu'il aurait pu faire, mais Tony n'était plus vraiment à même de réfléchir correctement.

\- Pas spécialement, pourquoi ? répondit Steve sans se formaliser.

\- Je sais pas… C'était une impression.

\- Non, je n'ai rien contre lui, confirma le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- D'accord…

Absolument pas convaincant mais au moins, ça avait permis à Tony de se reprendre. De toute façon, il commençait à tomber de fatigue. Le long bâillement que laissa échapper Tony fut repris en concert par Steve, qui se leva. L'ingénieur se massa le cou, soulagé que la conversation s'arrête quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête.

\- Je suis content qu'on se soit parlé.

\- Euh ouais moi aussi.

\- Je dois dire qu'en fait, je t'aime bien Tony.

Et il retourna se coucher, l'air de rien… Super, maintenant Tony n'allait jamais pouvoir dormir.

* * *

Tony avait finalement pris la place d'homme à tout réparer dans la base, sous la bénédiction de Rogers. Le capitaine avait collé leurs deux lits dans un coin, libérant la place pour Tony qui se servait maintenant de la tente comme d'un atelier. Tony avait mis quatre nuits à s'habituer à sentir la présence du capitaine à côté de lui, mais maintenant, ça allait.

Dès qu'une équipe rentrait de mission, ils passaient déposer des trucs dans la tente. Tony se chargeait de faire le tri et apportait des améliorations là où il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas forcément tous les jours, mais il s'y attelait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il avait suffisamment d'information théorique sur l'équipement et pouvait déjà mettre en application quelques unes de ses idées, de façon rudimentaire bien évidemment.

\- Steve ! On a un problème ! s'exclama Gamora en rentrant en trombe.

Tony releva ses lunettes de protection sur son front et se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Le capitaine, qui étudiait des plans à quelques mètres se leva et se plaça à côté du brun.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On a l'équipe de reconnaissance qui a été prise à partie.

\- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Steve. Viens avec moi.

Le capitaine avait attrapé la main de Tony et l'avait trainé dans la tente de commandement. Normalement il restait en dehors de tout ça, pourquoi il l'embarquait maintenant ?

\- On a perdu le contact radio, elle se trouvait ici, dit Gamora en pointant la carte. De ce que j'ai compris pas de blessés mais le véhicule est endommagé.

\- Vous y allez à deux équipes, je reste pour superviser. On se met sur le canal 4, vous me récupérez tout.

\- Reçu.

Gamora sortit à toute allure, hurlant ses ordres. Tony observait la carte, le véhicule était stoppé au milieu de nul part. À priori, rien autour qui pouvait servir de rempart… Ça craignait pour ceux sur place. Il leva les yeux vers le blond qui semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Il semblait très énervé.

\- Vous n'y allez pas ?

Tony avait visé juste, c'était visiblement ça qui l'agaçait.

\- Non, je dois rester pour coordonner les équipes.

Tony sentit une douleur au niveau des doigts et se souvint que le capitaine lui tenait la main depuis qu'il était sorti de leur tente. Il espérait que Gamora n'avait pas vu ça… Ce qui était quand même peu probable.

\- Capitaine ? Vous pourriez…?

\- Ho. Désolé. Je n'avais pas fait attention.

\- Aucun problème.

Sans plus y prêter attention, le capitaine reporta son regard sur la carte, prenant une radio à côté de lui.

\- Steve sur fréquence, vous me tenez au jus en temps réel.

\- Reçu.

Tony prit place sur une chaise et attrapa de quoi écrire. La situation était mauvaise mais c'était l'occasion pour lui d'ajouter des donnés à son étude. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais Tony ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ?

Le capitaine tourna son regard vers Tony. Droit, clair. Il comprit, à son échelle, pourquoi ses hommes se battaient avec lui. Il dégageait un charisme impressionnant et se souciait vraiment de ses hommes.

\- Parce que maintenant, je vous fais confiance.

À cet instant, Tony décida qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui lui enlèverait ça.

Xxx

\- Ennemis neutralisés. Je répète, ennemis neutralisés.

Tony poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quand il avait entendu les rafales de tir à la radio, il s'était crispé sur sa chaise, s'attendant au pire. C'était terrible d'entendre ce qu'il se passait sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- L'équipe ?

\- Aucune blessure grave. Rien que Rumiko ne pourra soigner.

Steve se détendit d'un coup, s'avachissant sur une chaise.

\- Par contre on a un gros problème.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le véhicule est HS.

\- Merde.

Le capitaine se releva et commença à faire les cent pas, radio à la main.

\- Réparable ?

\- Difficilement.

\- Vous pouvez le remorquer ?

\- Négatif, c'est la chenille qui fait des sienne, on ne pourra pas le faire bouger.

Le capitaine tapa du poing sur le bureau. C'était apparemment une très mauvaise nouvelle que Tony ne comprenait pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser sur place ?

\- Non, le char est équipé d'un radar de fréquence indémontable. Le laisser sur place c'est prendre le risque que ça tombe entre les mains adverses, avec la possibilité que ce soit utilisé à notre encontre.

\- Je pourrais y aller ?

Tony fut presque aussi surpris de sa phrase que Rogers. À voir la tête du blond, la proposition était incongrue et complètement irréalisable. Pourtant, il voulait les aider.

\- La zone est dégagée. Je n'y connais pas grand chose mais j'imagine que si vous m'équipez et qu'on ne tarde pas trop, ça pourrait le faire ?

Il avait essayé d'être aussi convaincant que possible. Tony avait l'impression que ça pouvait fonctionner, il s'en sentait capable… Même si ça le faisait crever de trouille. Le capitaine avait les sourcils froncés, Tony pouvait voir qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra.

\- Vous avez dit me faire confiance, laissez-moi vous prouver que vous avez raison.

Une fois de plus, Tony se sentit ridicule d'avoir agit sur un coup de tête. Le capitaine regardait leurs mains liées en fronçant encore plus les sourcils… Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls, il serait mort de honte sinon.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence gênant, sans que le capitaine ne cesse de regarder leurs mains. Bordel il l'avait fait quelques heures avant et Tony n'en avait pas fait tout un foin.

\- Très bien, concéda le capitaine à la surprise de Tony. Je te préviens, tu suis mes ordres à la lettre, sans discuter et tu ne fais rien de stupide.

\- Je ne fais jamais rien de stupide !

\- Vraiment ?

La question du capitaine fut accompagnée d'une légère pression sur sa main. Tony l'admit mentalement, il faisait – peut-être - parfois des choses stupides.

Xxx

Tony avait rapidement enfilé les équipements de protection et était monté à l'avant. Après hésitation, on lui avait quand même donné une arme, juste au cas où. Tony l'avait prise et l'avait fourré dans son étui de cuisse. Il savait s'en servir mais il n'en était pas spécialement fan non plus.

Le capitaine se chargeait maintenant de les conduire là où il fallait. Le trajet dura 45 minutes.

45 minutes pendant lesquelles le capitaine lui expliqua en long en large et en travers ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire… En résumé, il avait le droit de sortir de la voiture, de réparer ce qu'il pouvait et de retourner dans la voiture.

Ha et il avait le droit de respirer aussi.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Tony sauta directement vers le char et commença à l'inspecter sous toutes ses coutures. Après quelques minutes, le capitaine se penchant derrière lui, posant silencieusement la question.

\- Faut que je vois les dégâts à l'intérieur, dit Tony.

\- Tu penses pouvoir le réparer ?

\- Ouais… Ouais je pense que je peux le faire.

\- Ok.

Tony se mit aussitôt au travail, écoutant à peine le capitaine donner ses ordres aux autres.

Xxx

\- TONY TU RESTES À COUVERT.

Plus que l'ordre hurlé par le capitaine, ce fut le son des coups de feu qui sortit Tony de son boulot.

\- Putain, putain, putain.

L'ingénieur se dégagea et sortit du char pour voir ce qu'il se passait. A plusieurs centaines de mètres, il pouvait voir deux véhicules, visiblement pas amicaux, foncer sur eux à vive allure. Les balles partaient dans tous les sens et Tony fut tétanisé l'espace d'une seconde, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il regardait les autres prendre position et viser avec précision. Il était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à reconnaître les personnes qui faisaient feu.

Quand une balle ricocha à côté de lui, il se jeta au sol et roula sous le tank. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais pour une fois, suivre les ordres lui semblait être une putain de bonne idée.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, les coups de feu cessèrent, Tony se risqua à jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil, sortant à moitié de sous le tank

\- Je t'avais dit de pas sortir !

Tony surpris, recula d'un coup et se cogna la tête. Il leva un regard noir vers le capitaine tout en se frottant l'arrière du crane. Il avait retiré son casque le temps de faire ses réparation et ne l'avait pas remis quand ça avait commencé à canarder.

\- Je suis resté à couvert !

\- Mais tu es sorti, insista le capitaine.

Tony attrapa la main que Rogers lui tendait et se redressa sur ses pieds. Il s'épousseta, par réflexe, et regarda ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Plusieurs personnes étaient attachées, Gamora restant à côté pour les surveiller. Il semblait y avoir quelques blessés, encore, mais à priori rien de bien grave. Tony soupira et retourna dans le tank.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai presque fini, on va pas trainer ici 150 ans non plus.

Steve lui sourit sans que Tony ne comprenne pourquoi. Après ça, n'importe qui aurait voulu se tirer le plus vite possible…

\- On compte sur toi.

\- No problème Cap.

Il fallut encore une heure à Tony pour réparer complètement la chenille du tank. Il sortit rapidement et chercha le capitaine des yeux. Il était en pleine conversation avec Natasha qui… qui aiguisait un couteau en regardant férocement les personnes arrêtées. Le capitaine l'attrapa au niveau des épaules et la fit reculer de quelques pas.

Tony déglutit un instant, cette femme était terrifiante…

Il s'approcha rapidement, quand son attention fut attirée par l'un des prisonniers. Il gigotait légèrement, de façon étrange, la tête baissée… Il s'immobilisa finalement, sans rien faire de plus.

Tony s'arrêta lui aussi et fronça les sourcils. Un second prisonnier roula finalement sur le côté en hurlant, attirant l'attention sur lui. Il ne put s'éloigner que de deux ou trois mètres, tout au plus.

Steve et Natasha, qui était juste à côté, furent sur lui en un instant, tournant le dos au reste des prisonniers.

L'ingénieur inspira un grand coup comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer.

\- ATTENTION.

Tony se jeta sur le prisonnier qui venait de se lever, un couteau sorti d'il ne savait où, à la main. Il sentit la lame couper son bras droit et un poing s'écrasa sur son visage, le faisant reculer.

L'ingénieur avait déjà pris des coups et ses années de sport de combat lui permirent d'encaisser et de passer directement à l'attaque.

Il le désarma rapidement et lui plaça un coup de poing en pleine tête et un autre dans le plexus. Tony profita qu'il ait la respiration coupée pour le faire valser par dessus son épaule, l'envoyant ainsi au sol.

\- Mais quel connard ! s'exclama Tony en maintenant le bras de son ennemi dans son dos. Arrête de bouger putain.

\- Laisse Tony, je m'en occupe.

Natasha sortit des liens de son sac et prit le relais de Tony, qui se tourna immédiatement vers le capitaine.

\- C'est réparé, on décolle quand vous voulez capitaine.

Rogers hocha la tête et donna l'ordre de lever le camp. Tony lui s'était jeté dans la voiture. Il faisait le malin depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais là il ressentait le contre coup. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir rester debout très longtemps…

Xxx

Le retour se passa dans le calme le plus complet. Tony n'était de toute façon pas apte à faire la conversation. Il avait gardé les mains sous ses cuisses, ce qui lui permettait de cacher un peu le tremblement qui ne cessait pas.

Arrivés au camp, Tony marcha par automatisme jusqu'à l'infirmerie, complètement azimuté. Le capitaine finissait de donner des consignes tandis que Natasha et Clint s'occupaient des prisonniers.

\- Tony, s'exclama Rumiko, tu tombes bien, je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Oui, pas de problème.

Tony se désinfecta les mains et sortit le matériel nécessaire. Il repensait sans cesse au coup de feu, à lui planqué sous le tank…

Il pensait à Rhodey et à quel point il avait envie de le voir, là tout de suite.

\- Tony ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? Passe-moi les bandes !

Il les tendit d'une main distraite et regarda le soldat blessé. Ouais, il avait vraiment besoin d'un ami.

Xxx

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Tony était assis par terre en train de ranger le foutoir qu'était devenu l'infirmerie.

\- Je range, répondit l'ingénieur.

\- Mais…

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, il s'accroupit et lui attrapa le bras. Tony lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, murmura le capitaine. Ça fait 5 heures que tu es là et tu n'as pas pris le temps de te soigner ?

\- 5 heures ?

Tony regarda sa montre, qui indiquait plus de minuit. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Steve attrapa une mallette de soin et traina Tony à sa suite, jusqu'à leur tente commune.

Steve le fit s'assoir sur son lit et commença à ouvrir la mallette. Tony pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda faire, un peu absent.

C'est quand il commença à lui déboutonner sa veste de treillis que Tony reconnecta ses neurones. Il attrapa les poignets du capitaine et croisa son regard.

\- Je vais le faire.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de lui. Tony fit glisser sa veste par terre et regarda son bras. La blessure ne devait pas être très profonde, le sang avait séché et son T-shirt avait collé dessus.

\- Je vais tirer d'un coup sec et faire pression. Tu me dis si tu te sens mal.

\- On ferait pas mieux de faire ça à l'infirmerie ? Genre, avec les gens compétents ?

En voyant le regard noir du capitaine, Tony se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- L'infirmerie où t'es resté 5 heures sans prendre le temps de te faire un pansement ? On est tout aussi bien ici. Et si ça peut te rassurer, dit Steve en coupant un bandage, j'ai fait des études d'infirmier avant de me réorienter dans l'armée. Je donne des coups de mains quand je peux.

Tony eut envie de rire, avant de sentir le tissu se décoller de sa peau, arrachant la croute qui s'était formée sur sa blessure. Du sang recommença à couler mais Steve apposa rapidement une compresse.

\- Ça va, l'entaille n'est pas profonde.

Tony grimaça et regarda la grande main du capitaine faire pratiquement le tour de son bras.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de vous.

\- De ?

\- Infirmier. Ça vous va bien.

Steve le regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la plaie. Il appliqua une sorte de colle sur l'entaille.

\- C'est de la colle chirurgicale. Ça va vite sécher. Normalement il n'y a pas besoin de protéger la zone mais je préfère que tu gardes un bandage dessus juste au cas où.

Après quelques minutes, Steve appliqua finalement une compresse sèche par dessus la colle.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire de stupide.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Mais… C'était plutôt bien maitrisé.

\- Ho euh. Merci.

\- Les autres ne parlent plus que de ça. Avec Star qui en rajoute des tonnes, demain, c'est toi qui a terrassé tout le monde à une main, pendant que tu réparais le blindé de l'autre.

Tony pouffa à la remarque. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas, vu l'énergumène. Steve termina son bandage en apposant un morceau de sparadrap. Il ne dégagea pas sa main pour autant, la laissant sur le bras de Tony. Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants.

\- Il le planquait où son couteau ? demanda Tony.

\- Intégré dans la semelle de sa chaussure. C'est pour ça que cela n'a pas été vu à la fouille.

\- Ha le p'tit malin…

\- C'était stupide mais bien joué, dit Steve en glissant sa main du bras vers la main de Tony.

Tony sentit la pression sur sa main et tourna la tête un peu gêné. L'ingénieur se retint de dire qu'il avait été à la limite de se faire dessus. Mais l'attitude rassurante du capitaine lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Il tourna sa main pour lier ses doigts à ceux de Rogers.

Le contact était rassurant et là c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Être rassuré.

\- J'ai lu ton dossier.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas le lire ?

\- Ouais, je ne voulais pas. Mais après inventeur, mécanicien, aide soignant et champion d'arts martiaux, j'étais un peu trop curieux. Je l'ai survolé tout à l'heure.

\- Super, vous allez peut-être enfin comprendre que je ne suis pas qu'un boulet alors.

Steve lui fit un sourire immense, qui fit rater un battement de cœur à Tony. Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres et l'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina se pencher et l'embrasser.

\- Je l'ai compris il y a un moment déjà Tony. Mais même si tu t'en sors bien et que ton dossier est impressionnant, la prochaine fois que tu sors de ce camp, c'est pour rentrer au pays.

\- Ouais.

Tony serra un peu plus la main mais éloigna son visage, se recentrant sur la conversation.

\- De toute façon, là tout de suite, j'ai franchement pas envie de remettre un pied hors d'ici.

\- Je comprends.

Bon, la situation commençait à être trop… Juste trop pour Tony. C'était, émotionnellement, la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il lâcha la main de Steve et se déshabilla avant de se jeter sur son lit. Il se tourna et regarda son bandage.

\- Merci pour ça, dit Tony. A charge de revanche.

\- J'ai lu des choses vraiment intéressantes dans ton dossier Tony, je compte bien te faire tenir parole.

\- Le seul talent qui me reste c'est l'informatique, mais je ne pense pas que ça serve beaucoup ici…

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on en reparlera, répondit Steve avec un grand sourire.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme. Il était tellement crevé qu'il avait l'impression que Steve était en train de flirter avec lui. Le délire total quoi.

Le capitaine devait être crevé lui aussi parce qu'il l'imita, se couchant dans son lit, juste à côté de Tony.

L'ingénieur avait l'habitude maintenant, ils dormaient côte à côte depuis quelques temps déjà… Ça l'avait un peu gêné au début mais au final, il avait réussi à s'y faire. Il gérait maintenant.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de Steve attraper la sienne et la ramener prêt de son torse, Tony crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Bonne nuit, Tony.

L'ingénieur n'était même pas sur d'avoir répondu.

* * *

\- Et là, je te jure, sur ma vie, il a fait un salto avant, par dessus le mec ! ET BAM ! Il l'a désarmé, tranquille. Puis l'air de rien REBAM, il l'a fait volé à au moins deux mètres en l'air et couché au sol ! Natasha était tellement subjuguée, qu'elle a mis au moins 10 minutes à prendre le relais. Je crois bien qu'elle est tombée sous son charme à ce moment-là !

Tony balança sa serviette sale, roulée en boule à la tête de Star Lord. En à peine une semaine, l'histoire s'était tellement transformée que ça en devenait risible. Heureusement que les soldats ici avaient l'habitude.

\- Ouais, renchérit Natasha, d'ailleurs tu m'excuses Tony, mais ta superbe personne me fait penser qu'on a besoin de conseils pour les acides.

\- Quoi ? demanda Gamora. C'est vrai ?

\- Non, mais c'est ce que je vais marquer sur le rapport quand on me demandera pourquoi j'ai passé ce coup de fil.

L'ingénieur la regarda s'éloigner ébahi, avant de se lever et de la suivre.

\- T'es vraiment en train de draguer Bruce par visio ?

Natasha s'arrêta et se tourna vers Tony.

\- Tu m'as filé son numéro pour faire quoi ? Organiser des parties de scrabble ?

\- Bien sur que non, mais je sais pas… C'est pas un peu compliqué ?

\- C'est sur qu'on ne se parle pas très souvent, pour faire connaissance, il y à mieux. Il m'écrit beaucoup, et j'avoue que j'ai peut-être fait passer un ou deux appels personnels pour des appels professionnels. Mais sa ligne est sécurisée donc… J'ai un peu moins de scrupules… Natasha s'arrêta et se mit à sourire. Quand je l'ai vu, la première fois, il m'a tout de suite plu. Il était tellement gêné quand je lui ai dit que je le trouvais mignon. C'était adorable.

Tony imagina sans peine la réaction de son ami. Il était d'une timidité maladive et c'était tout à fait son genre de réaction.

\- Je ne m'embarrasse pas des détails, ici, on a pas vraiment le temps. Et ça n'engage à rien. Si je me rends compte qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine quand on se verra, tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

\- Il en vaut la peine.

Natasha pouffa.

\- C'est ton ami, tu n'es pas objectif… Mais… je pense comme toi. À plus tard Tony.

Si vraiment, vraiment, leur couple fonctionnait, il voulait minimum être témoin au mariage. Et choisir les alliances. Et même se taper l'incruste à la lune de miel.

Xxx

Tony était retourné dans sa tente/atelier/chambre et s'était remis au boulot. Il fut interrompu par Steve, qui était bizarrement euphorique.

\- Tony ! Je te cherchais !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- On a reçu l'autorisation de passer un appel à l'hôpital !

Depuis que Bucky et Wade avaient été évacués, les nouvelles de leur état de santé n'arrivaient que par le biais de Fury. Les appels à l'hôpital n'entraient pas dans le cadre de la mission et Fury les avaient interdits.

\- C'est génial.

\- Tu viens ?

Tony se sentit un peu gêné par la proposition. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas les voir mais il ne les connaissait pas aussi bien que les autres. Ça le gênait un peu. Il s'apprêtait à refuser quand il vit le regard du capitaine.

\- Ouais, je viens. Je ne vais pas rater une occasion de conter mes exploits quand même.

C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Avoir des nouvelles et voir de lui-même, c'était des choses différentes.

Xxx

Tony était resté dans la salle communication pendant environ 3 heures. Des petits groupes s'étaient succédés pour prendre des nouvelles et raconter des conneries.

Bucky s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il était en forme malgré son amputation. Il avait un peu maigri mais ça allait. Le plus dur était encore à venir pour lui.

\- Moi qui voulais t'apprendre le tir à l'arc, s'était lamenté Clint.

\- Je suis sur que Tony va me bricoler un truc pour ça.

\- Aucun problème, avait enchéri le capitaine. Quand il sera de retour dans sa tour, tu seras plus doué que Clint et Natasha réunis.

L'attention se tourna vers Tony, qui entra volontiers dans le jeu.

\- Mieux que Clint, ça ne sera pas trop compliqué, fit semblant de réfléchir Tony.

\- Crétin, dit l'archer en le bousculant.

\- Cool et moi, tu pourras me présenter des stars ? J'vais pas dire non à un peu d'aide pour draguer.

Wade lui était complètement défiguré. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, son visage mais aussi son corps était complètement marqué. Fury leur avait dit qu'il garderait les cicatrices à vie. Ils avaient tous un peu espéré que ça ne soit pas aussi… Aussi répandu. Mais c'était encore pire que ce qu'ils pensaient. Malgré ça, il avait une joie de vivre incroyable.

\- J'en connais pas tant que ça.

\- Menteur.

Wade fouilla dans sa table de chevet et sortit un article découpé d'un magazine.

\- Je l'ai piqué en salle de repos. Tu sortais avec Sarah Jessica Parker !

Tony grimaça en revoyant la photo de lui et de son ex copine.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

\- Je dis que je vais faire livrer des nouveaux magazines à ton hôpital. L'article doit avoir au moins 25 ans !

Wade regarda sa feuille et la jeta par terre, sous le rire de Bucky. Tony remarqua du coin de l'œil que Steve semblait ému. Il le comprenait…

La conversation continua encore, sur ce qu'il s'était passé au camp après leur départ. Wade et Bucky n'avaient pas trop parlé d'eux, préférant écouter. Ça devait leur faire du bien de changer de sujet.

Ils furent interrompus par une voix indiquant que c'était l'heure des soins. La tente des communications se vida en quelques instants. Tony allait suivre le mouvement quand il fut interpellé.

\- Tony ?

L'ingénieur se retourna d'un coup, reconnaissant finalement la voix maintenant qu'il voyait le visage.

\- Wanda ?

Tony se jeta presque sur l'écran, oubliant Bucky, Wade et le capitaine. Oubliant tout autour de lui. Wanda fit pareil de son côté et colla presque son visage à l'écran.

\- Tony qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur le terrain ?

\- Secret défense. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fiches hors de ton bureau d'accueil ?

Wanda lâcha un petit rire à la réflexion.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas mon poste.

\- Je sais... Comment va t'il ?

\- Toujours au même point, dit Wanda, désolée.

\- Pepper passe le voir ?

Il savait que oui, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre.

\- Oui, elle ramène même des douceurs pour nous. Elle est beaucoup mieux que toi.

\- Ingrate.

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée.

\- Je dois m'occuper de mes patients, continua Wanda, toujours désolée.

\- Oui, dit Tony, retournant à la réalité. Oui bien sur. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.

Wanda hocha la tête et coupa la communication. Tony resta assis devant l'écran, sans bouger, quelques minutes. Evidement que la situation n'avait pas changé… Pepper avait pour consigne de le contacter par n'importe quel moyen si c'était le cas.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et souffla un bon coup avant de se redresser et de tomber sur un Steve, perplexe.

\- Je retourne travailler.

Tony n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit de la tente. Si le capitaine le réconfortait maintenant, il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Ou faire.

Xxx

Tony avait eu le maigre espoir que le capitaine fasse l'impasse sur le petit interlude qu'il avait eu avec Wanda. Mais en bon stratège militaire, Steve avait juste attendu qu'il fasse nuit et qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans leur tente.

\- Et donc, commença Steve. Comment tu connais les militaires de l'hôpital ?

Le seul avantage c'était qu'il était un peu plus calme maintenant, il risquait moins de dériver sur d'autres sujets, plus gênants pour lui.

\- Je suis un ami de James Rhodes. J'ai l'habitude de venir le voir depuis qu'il est hospitalisé.

\- Ho, oui. On a reçu un message par rapport à ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Wanda est souvent à l'accueil quand je passe. À force, on a fini par discuter… Et voilà.

Steve sembla mal à l'aise et Tony n'eut pas le cœur de le laisser de se flageller mentalement.

\- Pepper, une amie, passe le voir en mon absence. Rien de bien secret dans tous les cas. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

\- Nous avons servi ensemble pendant quelques années. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui.

\- Et il en a beaucoup pour vous aussi.

Tony savait qu'il venait de se vendre et s'assit sur son lit, attendant que le capitaine se décide à poser la question qu'il avait à l'esprit.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé personnellement ?

Tony hocha la tête avec un sourire triste. Heureusement le capitaine était assez intelligent pour rassembler lui-même les pièces du puzzle. Le blond prit place à côté de Tony, perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment il tourna la tête vers l'ingénieur, semblant se remémorer quelque chose.

\- Attends. Ça veut dire que c'est toi, son pote Iron man ?

Le choc traversa Tony de part en part. Iron Man était le surnom que lui avait donné Rhodey, à cause de sa lubie de vouloir construire une armure.

\- Quel enfoiré, marmonna Tony.

\- Il nous parlait souvent de toi à l'époque.

Steve pouffa ce qui poussa Tony à le bousculer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Franchement, quand il parlait de toi, ça donnait plus l'impression d'un pote imaginaire.

\- Sympa.

\- Non mais, je te jure. Il aurait pu être ton agent matrimonial. Il vantait tes mérites, c'était d'un chiant. Et c'était tellement surréaliste qu'on pensait que la moitié de ce qu'il racontait était faux.

Steve éclata finalement de rire au souvenir. Tony se laissa aller et rigola franchement lui aussi. Il imaginait tellement la scène, Rhodey racontant partout 'bah moi mon pote, il a fait ci et ça'. Alors que quand ils se voyaient, ils passaient leur temps à se faire des coups de vache…

\- Mais alors du coup, c'est vrai que t'as tapé un scandale au tribunal ?

Xxx

Tony ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore collants après sa nuit. Il se gratta les paupières et chercha sa montre qu'il posait habituellement par terre, au pied du lit. Steve et lui avaient discuté pendant assez longtemps hier soir. Ça lui avait fait du bien de parler de Rhodey. Steve en avait profité pour raconter des anecdotes sur un peu tout le monde et l'ingénieur avait passé son temps à rire.

Tony espérait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas trop trainé au lit.

Alors qu'il allait se pencher sur le côté, il prit conscience qu'il avait une masse sur le corps.

Il se redressa un peu et découvrit le bras de Steve en travers de son torse.

Tony secoua légèrement la tête. Steve était couché sur le ventre et une partie de son épaule gauche était sur les barres en fer du lit. Vu la position, Steve allait douiller en se réveillant.

L'ingénieur hésita un instant à le réveiller ou à le pousser dans son lit pour qu'il reprenne une position convenable…

Il se laissa finalement tomber en arrière et caressa doucement l'avant-bras offert. Il poussa la main de Steve jusqu'à son visage et frotta sa joue sur la paume.

Bon sang, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour aussi pathétique. Volant des brides d'affection à un pauvre jeune homme inconscient.

Il eut le temps de se dire qu'il fallait absolument qu'il mette de la distance entre eux avant de se rendormir doucement.

* * *

Après 4 mois, Tony se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans le camp. Il vadrouillait partout et apportait son aide dès qu'il le pouvait.

Le capitaine avait miraculeusement relâché sa surveillance à condition qu'il revienne pour les repas et pas trop tard pour dormir.

L'ingénieur reconnaissait sa part de responsabilité dans ces conditions. Il s'était retrouvé à tenter de réparer il ne savait plus quoi et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà trois heures du matin. Steve l'avait tellement engueulé quand il était revenu et Tony s'était senti tellement coupable qu'il avait accepté ses conditions sans rechigner.

Et rapidement, il s'était retrouvé en tête à tête dans la tente.

\- On ne serait pas mieux avec les autres ? avait demandé Tony, dans une vaine tentative de s'échapper.

\- On a tous besoin d'un peu de temps au calme. Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

Tony avait grogné et était retourné à sa ration.

C'est vrai que même si l'unité était soudée, chacun aimait avoir du temps pour soi. L'ingénieur le comprenait parfaitement, il avait juste cherché un prétexte pour passer moins de temps avec Rogers.

Au cours des mois, il avait beaucoup côtoyé le capitaine mais ça restait axé professionnel. Maintenant, avec ces têtes à têtes en plus, il connaissait l'homme derrière le militaire. Il le découvrait drôle, gentil, avenant…

Et comme il l'avait redouté, il avait basculé. S'il avait concédé rapidement qu'il le trouvait beau et qu'il était troublé en sa présence, ça l'écorchait beaucoup plus de reconnaître que c'était plus que ça.

Plus qu'une simple attirance.

Et Tony préférait affronter quinze personnes à mains nues plutôt que de se l'avouer.

Xxx

Tony regarda sa montre, il était presque 22 heures 30 minutes. Il commençait à fatiguer et de toute façon, le capitaine n'allait pas tarder à criser s'il ne le voyait pas.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de la tente, son attention fut attirée par des bruits de frappe.

C'était assez inhabituel vu l'heure, le pseudo coin de sport aurait du être désert. Tony jeta un coup d'œil et aperçu Loki qui frappait furieusement sur un sac. De là où il était, l'ingénieur ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Loki, pourtant il reconnut immédiatement les sons qui émanaient de lui.

Pour Tony, le son des sanglots était clairement audible entre les frappes. L'ingénieur décida de passer son chemin. Si Loki était venu dans une partie déserte du camp c'était surement pour être tranquille.

BOUM

\- Merde.

\- Qui est là ?

Tony pensait pouvoir s'esquiver sans être vu mais avait buté contre une pile de caisse en reculant.

En plus de ne pas être discret, il venait de s'éclater le dos.

\- C'est Tony.

\- Ho.

L'ingénieur sortit de la pénombre et s'avança vers Loki. Il avait les yeux rouges confirmant ce que Tony pensait, il devait être en train de pleurer. Un silence gênant s'installa, Tony se demandant s'il pouvait juste partir comme ça maintenant…

\- Hey ben, bonne soirée ? Tenta Tony.

\- Ouais bonne soirée, à demain.

Il esquiva deux trois pas tandis que Loki se tournait vers son sac de frappe.

\- Tu sais ce que je regrette le plus dans ma vie? Demanda soudain Loki en commençant à cogner.

Tony s'immobilisa. Depuis qu'il était là, Loki était le seul à ne jamais avoir parlé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de sa vie personnelle. L'ingénieur se voyait mal le rembarrer maintenant alors qu'il semblait si mal.

\- Non ?

\- C'est de subir un putain d'amour à sens unique. Tu vois, je ne me suis jamais vu comme un mec romantique et pourtant regarde moi !

Loki intensifia ses frappes, donnant des coups de poing et des coups de pied.

\- Je suis paumé au milieu de nul part à désespérer aux côtés de quelqu'un qui ne me verra jamais comme ça.

Une fois encore, et Tony avait pitié du sac, les frappes s'intensifièrent.

\- J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, tellement de fois, et pourtant alors que j'avais le choix, je suis ici. Tu sais qu'à la base je voulais devenir acteur ? Jouer la comédie, c'est mon plus grand talent à ce qu'il paraît.

Tony ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il aurait bien posé des questions mais c'était difficile, Loki était parti dans un monologue et ne semblait pas vouloir son opinion. Il voulait juste vider son sac.

\- Quand on nous a envoyé en mission ici, je me suis dit que c'était génial. T'as vu le nombre qu'on est ? Le temps qu'on est resté ? J'allais forcément pouvoir essayer de me rapprocher, de lui faire comprendre. Et tu sais quoi ? s'exclama Loki en se tournant soudainement vers Tony.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est encore pire qu'avant, explosa Loki. Et franchement je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire.

De rage, Loki attrapa le sac et balança plusieurs coups de genoux dedans. Il semblait tellement désespéré et en colère… Tony eut un pincement au cœur de le voir dans cet état.

Le sac se décrocha finalement et tomba au sol. La rage de Loki ne cessa pas pour autant et il continua à frapper le sac à coup de pied. Encore et encore.

\- Il me l'a dit ce soir. Qu'il me considérait vraiment comme son frère.

Thor. Loki parlait de Thor. De son frère adoptif. Tony ne savait pas quoi faire pour le consoler. De ce qu'il comprenait la situation durait depuis des années.

\- Je… ne sais pas quoi dire.

Brillant Tony, plein de spiritualité et de compassion. Voilà qui allait aider Loki…

\- Hahahahahahahahahah.

Loki explosa de rire, surement les nerfs qui lâchaient définitivement. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol à côté du sac de frappe et posa sa tête dessus.

\- Tu sais que quand t'es arrivé, j'ai raconté partout que j'allais te foutre dans mon lit ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas. Mais vu la taille des lits, tu étais optimiste.

\- C'était ma manière de dire 'hey t'as vu je suis intéressé par les mecs !'. Vu la différence d'âge entre nous, j'ai espéré qu'il me dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. J'aurais rebondi et je me serais lancé.

Tony observa Loki et pensa immédiatement au capitaine. Il devait avoir le même âge… Ça le fit déprimer un peu plus.

\- Et il m'a souhaité bonne chance. Il était content pour moi, réellement. Parce que je suis 'toujours seul' et qu'il 'espérait que je trouve quelqu'un a aimer'. Tu vois l'ironie de la situation.

\- Oui, je vois.

Tony n'osait pas s'approcher ni même bouger, Loki donnait l'impression de se parler à lui-même.

\- J'ai repensé à notre première rencontre quand j'avais 7 ans. A comment j'ai fait ma vie en fonction de lui depuis. Alors ce soir, je lui ai demandé comment il me voyait, ce que je représentais pour lui.

Loki se releva et s'épousseta les vêtements. Il ramassa le sac de frappes et le raccrocha à son emplacement. Il s'essuya un peu les yeux et se tourna vers Tony. Effectivement il était bon comédien, on aurait dit qu'il était comme à son habitude.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui dire ce que tu ressens ? Il n'a surement pas compris, dit Tony.

\- Je sais qu'il n'a pas compris, je le connais. Mais non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'en étant son frère, je serais dans sa vie. Pour toujours.

\- Tu seras malheureux.

\- Mais je serais avec lui.

Loki s'approcha de Tony et pose une main sur son épaule. Il semblait résigné.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté, je crois que j'avais besoin de parler.

Et il partit, laissant Tony sur place, sachant qu'il ne révélerait rien. L'ingénieur se tourna vers le sac et le poussa mollement.

Il venait de lui mettre le moral à 0.

Xxx

\- J'ai failli partir à ta recherche.

Tony était revenu à la tente après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage. Steve était sur son lit picot en train de dessiner.

\- Ouais, désolé, j'ai croisé Loki, on a un peu parlé.

Steve se releva un peu sur son lit et fronça les sourcils. Il marmonna un 'd'accord' qui résonna dans la tête de Tony. Il repensa à sa conversation et se tapa la tête. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi le capitaine faisait son possible pour éloigner Loki de lui. Il devait penser qu'il était sérieux avec cette histoire de coucherie. Tony pensa à le détromper mais il ne voyait pas comment amener le sujet. Et puis, il prenait aussi peut-être un peu trop ses rêves pour la réalité…

Tony attrapa de quoi se changer et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Même s'il partageait la même tente depuis plusieurs mois, il avait pris l'habitude de se changer en vitesse.

\- Tu t'es fait mal au dos ?

\- J'ai reculé dans une caisse pourquoi ? AIIE.

Steve s'était levé rapidement et avait touché une zone visiblement irritée sur le dos de Tony. L'ingénieur avait fait un grand pas en avant à cause de la douleur.

\- Tu es tout éraflé, tu devrais mettre un peu de crème dessus.

Tony se tortilla pour essayer de sentir la zone du bout des doigts. Il se promit de faire des exercices d'étirement dès le lendemain, il n'était définitivement pas assez souple pour atteindre cette partie.

\- Assied toi, je vais te la mettre.

Steve avait dit ça innocemment, en attrapant un tube de gel contrecoups. Tony, lui, eut envie de se donner des claques parce qu'il avait immédiatement pensé à… Pas à ça. Il prit place docilement sur son lit et attendit patiemment.

Le contact de la main de Steve, appliquant consciencieusement le gel sur son omoplate, fit frissonner Tony. C'était agréable cette sensation, comme s'il le caressait. La deuxième main de Steve était sur son épaule, pour le maintenir, et Tony se força à ne pas pencher la tête vers elle.

\- Ça devrait être bon, dit Steve en enlevant ses mains.

\- Merci. À charge de revanche.

\- Ça fait deux fois que tu me dis ça.

Tony se releva et se tourna vers Steve. Il réfléchit un instant et regarda la cicatrice encore visible sur son bras. C'est vrai qu'il avait une impression de déjà vu.

\- Mettez ça sur ma note alors.

\- En fait, dit Steve en se levant, je pense que tu vas pouvoir me faire un premier remboursement tout de suite.

Steve enleva son T-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu devant Tony. Tony qui avait présentement le cerveau grillé. Il faisait son possible pour ne jamais JAMAIS le regarder lorsqu'il se changeait. Déjà qu'avec des vêtements c'était compliqué alors sans.

\- Tony ? Tu rêves ?

\- Ouais, non, quoi ? demanda Tony dont les neurones venait de se reconnecter.

\- Je te disais, dit Steve en enlevant la boucle de son pantalon, que je ne dirais pas non à un massage.

Tony se gratta l'oreille et se pinça discrètement la jambe. Juste histoire d'être sur qu'effectivement, il n'était pas en train de rêver. Et de voir Steve retirer sa ceinture et ouvrir son pantalon, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi vous enlevez votre pantalon ?

\- La boucle de la ceinture me gêne. Et tant qu'à faire autant être à l'aise.

Bah ouais, fous toi à poil directement tu seras encore plus à l'aise, pensa rageusement Tony.

\- J'ai lu dans ton dossier que tu avais suivi plusieurs formations pour ça.

\- Vous ne préférez pas que je regarde votre ordi ? demanda Tony un peu désespéré.

\- Allez sois sympa, je t'ai bien chouchouté moi.

\- Parce que j'étais blessé, se défendit Tony.

\- On a qu'à dire que je suis blessé au dos alors !

Tony connaissait assez Steve pour savoir que ça irait plus vite de faire un massage que de négocier. Le capitaine était tellement têtu par moment. Il hocha la tête pour accepter et tendit une main vers son T-shirt, histoire de dire qu'au moins une personne dans cette tente portait des vêtements.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par la main de Steve sur son poignet.

\- Laisse le gel sécher, ça sera mieux.

C'était complètement débile, Tony le savait. Pour sa santé mentale déjà, il aurait du refuser et se battre pour s'habiller. Et pourtant il céda sans difficulté à la requête du capitaine.

\- Je fais quoi je m'allonge sur le ventre ?

\- Sauf si tu veux que je te masse l'avant, ouais.

Tony nota mentalement qu'à partir de cette seconde, il allait arrêter de parler sans réfléchir. Il se tourna et attrapa un flacon d'huile essentiel d'arbre à thé dans son paquetage. Il l'avait emporté parce que c'était censé être anti moustique. Il n'avait pas imaginé s'en servir de cette façon.

\- Je suis tout à toi, dit Steve qui était installé dans son lit.

L'ingénieur soupira et s'approcha sur le côté du lit. Ça allait être un calvaire, une torture sans nom. Il mit un peu d'huile dans ses mains et commença à masser.

Il étala dans un premier temps l'huile sur l'ensemble du dos. Tony eut du mal à se lancer, la vue des muscles dorsaux était insoutenable mais les sentir sous ses doigts, c'était encore pire.

\- J'aime bien l'odeur.

\- Tant mieux.

Tony s'appliqua à masser doucement d'abord le bas des reins et remonta doucement vers la nuque. Il massa soigneusement chaque parcelle du dos de Steve, déliant les muscles comme il le pouvait. Le capitaine était plus tendu qu'il ne le montrait, un vrai sac de nœud.

Les petits soupirs qu'il poussait rendaient fou Tony, il se demanda même - un instant - s'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

Il continua à masser en essayant de penser à autre chose. Ce qui était en vérité complètement impossible.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Steve semblait apprécier et Tony n'était pas sur de l'intonation de sa voix, si jamais il se mettait à parler.

\- Je commence à avoir une crampe dans la jambe.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Tony.

Pour toute réponse, Steve bougea la jambe concernée. Tony laissa le dos et se déplaça au pied du lit pour s'occuper du problème. Il s'arrêta un instant et observa le corps entier du capitaine, couché devant lui.

De la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'au bout du crane, le capitaine avait un corps parfaitement musclé et entrainé, légèrement halé. Les petites cicatrices présentes à de multiples endroits n'enlevaient rien à son charme, bien au contraire.

C'était grisant, enivrant et dangereux.

Tony secoua la tête et commença à masser les jambes. De toute façon maintenant qu'il avait commencé… autant continuer. Il commença par les pieds – heureusement que le capitaine s'était douché – puis remonta sur les mollets, doucement.

Tony voulut continuer au dessus des genoux mais sa posture n'était plus très stable, il fallait qu'il change de position. L'ingénieur hésitait un peu entre grimper sur le lit et se décaler sur le côté pour continuer.

\- Monte sur le lit aussi, tu seras plus à l'aise.

Steve avait du remarqué son désarroi et avait voulu l'aider. Tony n'était vraiment pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Il valait mieux éviter qu'une partie de son anatomie ne rentre en contact avec le corps du capitaine.

\- Il y a un problème Tony ?

\- Non, répondit-il trop rapidement.

\- Alors grimpe, c'est comme ça normalement les massages.

C'était irrationnel et pourtant Tony obtempéra à l'ordre. Il cala d'abord son genou gauche, sur le deuxième lit juste à côté et posa le deuxième entre la barre du lit et le corps de Steve. C'était un peu bancal mais s'il ne faisait pas de mouvement brusque, ça irait.

\- Ne bougez pas trop.

\- Je n'y compte pas Tony.

Et l'ingénieur continua, il passa ses mains sur les cuisses musclées s'arrêtant à la lisière du boxer. Il fit son possible pour garder son bassin loin du corps de Steve et ses mains loin des fesses.

Il repassa sur le bas des reins, égarant peut-être un pouce sous l'élastique. Il avança doucement ses genoux, pour avoir une meilleure position.

Il perdit légèrement l'équilibre et tomba en avant, collant son torse nu sur le dos de Steve. Il pria pour que le blond soit assez crédule pour penser que son érection soit la boucle de sa ceinture…

Il pria vraiment très fort.

\- Huum.

Le petit soupir de contentement que poussa Steve fit vriller Tony. Il avait envie de se frotter, de le toucher, de gouter sa peau. Il avait la tête presque dans le cou de Steve et il savait qu'il était sur le point de déraper. Il fallait qu'il arrête, qu'il descende.

Pourtant Steve se tourna légèrement vers lui et donna un léger coup rein, faisant volontairement entrer en contact ses fesses avec le sexe de Tony. L'action figea le brun qui ne sut quoi faire.

\- Tony, murmura Steve. Continue.

Le cerveau de Tony se déconnecta complètement. Il laissa une de ses mains descendre sensuellement vers le boxer, passer sous le vêtement et palper la fesse. Il déposa plusieurs baisers, d'abord sur le haut du dos, puis sur la nuque.

Il aspira doucement la peau, laissant une marque rougeâtre à la base du cou. Il frottait doucement son torse contre le dos du blond.

Il enleva finalement la main posée sur la fesse et la remplaça par son bassin, qu'il avait gardé légèrement surélevé.

Steve haleta légèrement, appelant Tony. L'ingénieur embrassa doucement la tempe du blond puis chercha ses lèvres.

Pour faciliter l'accès Steve effectua un mouvement et tourna le haut de son corps en direction de Tony.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'embrasser, le genou droit de Tony ripa et le déséquilibra. Il chuta sur le côté entrainant dans sa chute Steve et le lit de fortune.

Lit qui heurta la cantine métallique, faisant un bruit assourdissant.

\- Capitaine, tout va bien ?

Le capitaine en question se releva rapidement et s'approcha de l'entrée de la tente. Un soldat avait du entendre le raffut et s'inquiéter. Heureusement qu'il avait un certain savoir vivre, Tony aurait été atrocement gêné s'il les avait vu par terre, à moitié nus.

\- Oui tout va bien. Merci, tu peux retourner te coucher.

\- Reçu capitaine.

Tony se remit sur ses pieds et repositionna le lit, un peu plus loin. Il soupira et se tourna vers Steve qui resta près de l'entrée. L'ingénieur se sentait scruté de haut en bas. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour savoir à quoi pensait le capitaine à cette seconde.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

Le brun hocha la tête et regarda Steve partir sans rien dire. Il ne pensa même pas à lui faire remarquer qu'il partait en caleçon, avec une érection visible.

Tony se changea et se coucha sur son lit. Il avait eu l'impression que Steve le voulait aussi… Peut-être s'était-il trompé.

* * *

\- Tony t'as une tête de déterré.

Tony leva les yeux vers Loki. Lui avait l'air fringuant, comme s'il n'était pas malheureux et que tout allait bien. Tony poussa ses papiers et posa sa tête sur son bureau.

\- Je vais super bien.

\- Menteur.

Loki prit place à côté de Tony et observa ses papiers. L'énorme pile de papiers. Ça faisait une semaine que Steve évitait Tony comme la peste. Et vu la taille du camp, c'était un exploit. Tony avait essayé de lui parler mais…

\- _Capitaine, vous ne voulez pas qu'on discute un peu ?_

\- _Plus tard Tony. Je suis occupé pour l'instant._

Mais c'était bizarrement compliqué. Steve faisait comme si de rien n'était et cela blessa Tony plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait foiré.

\- Désolé de ne pas être aussi bon comédien que toi.

\- T'as pas assez d'année d'entrainement.

La réplique fit sourire Tony, qui bouscula Loki.

\- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

\- Pas maintenant, j'ai encore envie de me taper la tête contre une armoire.

\- Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci Loki.

\- Loki. On t'attend en salle de communication.

Steve venait d'arriver dans la tente. Tony s'était reculé, mettant de l'espace entre Loki et lui. Pas qu'ils soient particulièrement proche, c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Steve observa l'action les sourcils froncés. Il laissa passer Loki derrière lui et attendit, scrutant Tony du regard.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression de devoir se justifier alors que, merde, c'est quand même lui qui l'évitait ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez, commença Tony, las, mais Loki ne cherche pas à me séduire ou à me mettre dans son lit.

\- Je ne crois rien, je constate.

\- Vous constatez mal capitaine.

Tony put voir le capitaine ouvrir la bouche et la refermer immédiatement. Il le voyait se mordre la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de parler. Cela énerva Tony au plus haut point.

\- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire capitaine, ne vous gênez pas.

\- Tu… Tu ne comprends rien, explosa Steve.

\- Mais expliquez-moi bordel, je suis pas plus con qu'un autre, je peux comprendre. Alors dites moi capitaine, ce que vous…

\- Arrête ça !

Parce qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'il allait empêcher Tony de parler.

\- On parlera plus tard, je dois allez faire le debrief.

Steve partit en laissa Tony ainsi, avec toujours plus de questions et pas une once de réponse. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Steve était devenu complètement lunatique, il avait des réactions incompréhensibles.

Xxx

La situation perdura entre Steve et Tony encore trois jours. Après leur réunion, Tony avait pu constater que les soldats étaient aux aguets. Il allait se passer quelque chose, il en était certain.

Sauf que personne ne semblait autorisé à lui en parler et Steve s'était transformé en Casper.

Tony aurait pu continuer comme ça, encore longtemps, si Star lord n'avait pas laissé échappé une information capitale qui le concernait.

\- Hey Tony !

\- Salut Star. T'es de corvée de garde aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais c'est naze, pour ta dernière soirée, j'aurais préféré qu'on se fasse un truc !

La phrase résonna dans les oreilles de Tony. Dernière soirée ?

\- Comment ça ma dernière soirée ?

\- Bah ouais avant ton départ…. Star Lord se décomposa. Pourquoi t'as pas l'air au courant ?

Tony partit en trombe, sans prendre la peine d'écouter Star Lord. Il chercha dans tout le camp le capitaine et le trouva finalement en présence de Clint, dans la tente de commandement. Il était tellement choqué que ce n'était même pas là qu'il était allé en premier.

\- Clint, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

\- Euh ouais.

L'ingénieur remercia d'un signe de tête Clint qui sortit sans faire d'histoire.

\- Tony ce n'est pas le moment, on doit…

\- Vu que c'est mon dernier jour, je pense que c'est le moment.

Le capitaine se figea, apparemment son départ était censé ne pas être ébruité.

\- Je suppose que c'est Star Lord qui te l'a dit.

\- On s'en fout.

\- C'est forcément lui, il n'y a que quelques personnes qui le savent. Quel idiot…

\- Et sinon on en parle du fait que moi, je n'étais pas au courant.

Steve s'affala sur une chaise et regarda le brun. Il soupira un bon coup ce qui agaça encore plus Tony.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir, justement pour éviter que tu le cries partout.

\- Ok, je suis un hystérique, pas de problème. Et sinon pourquoi vous me virez ? J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir failli à ma mission bien au contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Tony n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse. Voir le capitaine détourner le regard était largement suffisant. L'ingénieur inspira fortement pour se calmer. Vu la réaction disproportionnée du capitaine, Tony avait vraiment très mal compris ce soir-là.

\- Ecoutez, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. J'ai mal compris et j'ai cru que, que vous… dit Tony en faisant un vague signe de main.

Le capitaine se renfrogna un peu plus, de plus en plus mécontent.

\- Je peux vous jurer que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je ne suis pas un sauvage.

\- Arrête Tony.

\- Je vous le jure ! Je ne vous avais jamais touché avant cette fois et j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez d'accord, je n'aurais jamais fait ça sinon. Je ne poserai plus un doigt sur vous, vous avez ma parole.

\- Je te dis d'arrêter Tony !

Il avait crié tout en se levant. Le capitaine semblait être à la limite de sortir de ses gonds. Tony ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Steve ne lui parlait pas, ne lui disait rien.

\- Demain soir nous serons ravitaillés en médicaments, le docteur Strange a accepté de faire un crochet pour son retour en Ouzbékistan. Il en profitera pour délivrer du nouveau matériel à Rumiko. Tu monteras dans cet avion avec lui.

\- Mais puisque je vous jure que ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Et moi je te dis d'arrêter Tony. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant…

Tony eut l'impression que Steve essayait de lui dire quelque chose, sans rien dire. C'était déconcertant.

\- Juste, fais moi confiance d'accord. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

\- Je pensais, commença Tony. Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, nous étions au moins un peu ami.

Parce qu'en enlevant le stupide amour qu'il ressentait, il appréciait vraiment Steve. Il avait espéré que ce soit le cas pour lui aussi.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi comme un ami.

xxx

Tony avait repassé les scènes encore et encore dans sa tête. Depuis le moment où il avait atterri dans le camp, jusqu'au dérapage avec Steve.

Il pensait vraiment que Steve l'appréciait, il lui avait même dit qu'il lui faisait confiance… Il arrivait à concevoir qu'il ait imaginé Steve lui dire de continuer pendant le massage, mais ça là, cette connerie d'histoire de confiance… Il ne l'avait pas rêvé quand même ?

Il soupira et regarda son paquetage, prêt à partir. Peut-être qu'il allait se faire examiner en revenant, juste au cas où.

\- Tony tu es prêt ? demanda Rumiko.

\- Prêt à partir.

Bizarrement, presque personne n'avait été prévenu de son départ et Steve avait insisté pour qu'il n'en parle à personne. Tony ne voulait pas non plus faire une grande fête mais au moins dire au revoir aux gens qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

Tony attrapa son sac et entama sa route vers la jeep, censée le raccompagner. Steve était présent à la place du conducteur. Clint et Natasha étaient à l'arrière aussi.

L'ingénieur posa son sac et commença à s'installer à la place arrière.

\- Tu peux te décaler Clint ?

\- Non.

\- …

Clint attrapa le sac de Tony et le balança à l'avant. Il fit ensuite signe à Rumiko de venir s'asseoir.

\- Ta place est à l'avant Tony, compléta Natasha.

Tony obtempéra en maugréant. Ils étaient tous contre lui, tous des enfoirés.

Xxx

Le trajet était particulièrement calme, personne n'osant rompre le silence. Tony avait tellement la mort que de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de parler. C'est quand il sentit une main glisser sur sa cuisse qu'il se décida à parler.

\- Vous foutez quoi Rogers ?

\- Calme toi Tony. Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai.

\- Ouais bah j'attends toujours.

Tony saisit la main du capitaine pour la virer. Sauf qu'une fois attrapée, Steve la serra tellement fort qu'il fut impossible pour Tony de se dégager. Il avait pas arrêté de l'éviter, il le foutait dans un avion pour qu'il dégage alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait maintenant ?

\- Ne crois pas que je suis insensible Tony, ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

\- Alors arrêtez de faire comme si.

\- J'ai un problème que je dois régler ici et je ne peux pas le faire si tu es là.

Tony souffla un peu et voulut se passer une main sur la tête. Main qui fut retenue par le capitaine et portée à ses lèvres. L'ingénieur se décrocha littéralement la mâchoire face à ce geste doux.

\- S'il te plait fais-moi confiance, insista Steve.

Il lâcha la main de Tony et alla lui caresser l'arrière de la nuque, doucement… presque amoureusement. L'ingénieur souffla un peu et regarda au loin. Il apercevait l'avion médical de Strange.

C'était bientôt fini…

Une légère pression se fit sentir au niveau de la nuque

\- Le plus important maintenant, c'est que tu rentres en sécu…

PAN PAN

Tony papillonna des yeux. Il entendait crier, il entendait des coups de feu. Rumiko apparut soudain devant lui, il pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Il regarda vers Steve qui avait son arme à la main et qui tirait vers il ne savait où. Rumiko le força à garder la tête tournée dans sa direction.

Il voyait de plus en plus flou. Il se sentait partir.

Il baissa la tête et la seule chose qu'il put voir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le sang coulant de son torse

* * *

Bip Bip Bip

Tony se réveilla avec la désagréable impression qu'il étouffait. Il essaya de se relever, en vain et commença à paniquer. Il tapa mollement du poing sur le lit et toussa, encore et encore.

\- INFIRMIÈRE, QUELQU'UN VITE ! VENEZ VITE !

Tony était complètement perdu, il regardait là où il pouvait mais ne reconnaissez rien. Une femme se pencha finalement au dessus de lui et lui enleva le tuyau qu'il avait dans la gorge.

Il toussa encore plus, il aurait pu vomir tellement, il toussait.

\- Doucement Tony, doucement.

Il respira encore et commença à reprendre pied, lentement. Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête vers ce qui l'entourait. Il reconnaissait cette chambre. Il reconnaissait cette décoration. Et il reconnaissait cette voix.

\- Tony, demanda Wanda, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'ingénieur ferma les yeux, pour se recentrer, il se souvenait d'avoir été dans la jeep, en direction de l'avion quand…

\- Où est Steve ? demanda Tony d'une voix tellement rocailleuse qu'il douta même qu'elle émanait de lui.

\- Il n'est pas là mais tout le monde va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Tony tourna la tête vers Bucky, qui venait de parler.

\- Il faut qu'il se repose peut-être ? demanda Bucky en se tournant vers Wanda.

\- Non, répondit Tony. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Une embuscade. Tu as reçu une balle dans la poitrine, juste avant d'arriver à l'avion. Heureusement pour toi, Tu avais deux médecins de renommée mondiale à portée de main. Ils ont réussi à te maintenir en vie le temps que tu sois transféré.

\- Je ne savais pas que Rumiko était aussi connue.

\- Une très grande professionnelle. Une pointure dans le milieu même. Elle n'est dans l'armée que par conviction. On lui a toujours répété qu'elle gâchait son talent.

L'ingénieur se promit de la remercier comme il se devait. Et le docteur Strange aussi. En fait il organiserait même une grande soirée pour remercier tout le monde. Il ouvrit les pans de sa chemise et regarda son torse. Un énorme pansement était présent. Il le toucha du bout des doigts avant de relever la tête.

Il était en vie, les autres étaient en vie alors pourquoi tout le monde semblait si déprimé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

L'échange de regard entre Bucky et Wanda confirma les craintes de Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu avais un éclat de balle dans le cœur. Tu as du être greffé, lâcha Wanda.

\- Je suis dans les vapes depuis combien temps ?

\- En comptant le trajet, presque 4 jours. Mais tu t'es réveillé par intermittence dans l'avion.

\- TONY !

Tony n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'une masse lui tomba dessus.

\- Doucement Pepper, tu me fais mal.

\- Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie ! Qu'elle idée de se prendre une balle au milieu de nulle part ?

\- Ouais désolé, la prochaine fois qu'on me tire dessus, j'essayerai de faire ça au pays.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, idiot.

Elle éclata finalement en sanglot. Tony lui caressa la tête. Elle avait les cheveux étrangement sales. Elle qui était toujours impeccable, elle n'était pas maquillé et ses vêtements sentaient la transpiration. Il devina qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital depuis qu'il y était.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Tony. Tellement désolée.

\- Que je sois en vie ?

Les sanglots stoppèrent un peu et Pepper leva son visage vers Bucky et Wanda.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas encore dit ?

\- Non, nous attendons Fury.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? s'énerva Tony.

\- Ho Tony…

Pepper recommença à pleurer, se jetant dans les bras de Tony, qui leva les yeux vers Wanda. Elle aussi était au bord des larmes. Bucky lui, se contentait de regarder le sol, l'air grave.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas particulièrement montré ces derniers temps. Tony était assez intelligent. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, c'était son point fort.

\- D'où vient le cœur que vous m'avez greffé ?

Xxx

Malgré son insistance, personne ne voulut répondre à Tony, se contentant d'être présent en silence. Lui disant qu'il était obligé d'attendre. S'il n'avait pas été autant fatigué, Tony aurait hurlé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un daigne lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Bucky avait quitté la salle et Pepper se contentait de lui serrer la main, en lui disant qu'il saurait bientôt.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Stark.

Tony s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à voir Fury débarquer à l'hôpital, un air grave sur le visage.

\- Colonel Fury ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Le colonel fit un léger signe de tête à Pepper, qui resserra encore son emprise sur Tony. Fury était dans sa tenue de service, un attaché case à la main. Qu'il posa sur la tablette, à côté de Tony.

\- Avant toute chose, au nom de l'armée je vous …

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, dites moi ce qu'il se passe !

Tony aurait aimé que sa voix sorte confiante et puissante, à la place ce fut un faible son, cassé. Cela suffit pourtant à couper Fury dans son élan. Il ouvrit son attaché case et en sortit un petit ordinateur portable. Le colonel tapa sur quelques touches et tourna l'écran vers Tony.

\- Monsieur Stark, je suis la personne de confiance désignée par Rhodey.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de massue sur Tony. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était les médecins de l'armée qui avait décidé de le garder branché. Tony se serait de toute façon opposé à toutes autres démarches.

\- Mais… Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

\- Nous n'étions pas proche mais nous avons servi ensemble. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui. C'était un grand soldat.

Tony fit semblant de ne pas noter qu'il employait le passé. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter ce que le colonel lui disait.

\- Je vais vous laisser regarder cela. Si vous avez des questions, je serai à côté.

Il quitta la chambre, laissant Tony face à l'écran d'ordinateur. Telle une cruelle ironie, lui qui était si à l'aise d'habitude en présence du numérique, il se sentait apeuré. Ce fut Pepper qui se leva et changea de côté du lit. Elle se plaça face à l'écran et appuya sur la touche 'play'.

La vidéo s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de Rhodey.

« Salut mon frère. »

xxx

À la fin de la vidéo, Tony avait demandé à Pepper de sortir et avait tenté de se lever pour casser la gueule à Fury.

Dans sa vidéo, Rhodey lui expliquait tout. Il avait choisi Fury parce qu'il s'avait que le colonel le respectait assez pour lui accorder une faveur mais qu'il n'était pas assez proche pour que ses émotions prennent le dessus.

Alors il lui avait demandé de le maintenir en vie, aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Mais que le jour où il arriverait quelque chose à l'un de ses proches, si ses organes pouvaient les sauver, il fallait le débrancher.

Tony avait posé la main sur sa poitrine.

Des directives anticipées dont Tony n'avaient jamais eu connaissance. Et que l'armée avait choisi d'accepter.

Rhodey lui avait demandé de comprendre et de ne pas en vouloir à Fury, qui n'avait fait qu'exécuter ses volontés.

Dans la vidéo, il avait rappelé tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à sa dernière mission.

« Je sais qu'un jour tu feras quelque chose de stupide. On est frère de sang, tu le sais bien. »

C'était une blague entre eux, quand Tony avait étudié le corps humain, il avait découvert que Rhodey et lui était compatible.

Tony se sentait tellement mal qu'il eut envie de se jeter par terre et de ramper jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. De son meilleur ami. De son frère.

« Bien plus que toutes les femmes que j'ai pu connaître – et tu sais que je suis un tombeur ! –, bien plus que ce qu'il me reste de famille, tu es la seule personne dont j'avais la certitude qui serait avec moi pour toujours. Peu importe où je m'imaginais dans le futur, tu étais toujours avec moi.»

Et c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal à Tony, parce qu'il s'était forcé à croire qu'il pourrait le sauver. Il s'était forcé à croire qu'il le ramènerait à lui, qu'il lui raconterait son périple et que le temps passerait ensuite sereinement. Il s'était forcé à espérer même s'il savait que les chances étaient plus que minimes.

Il lui avait arraché cet espoir.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

* * *

L'enterrement avait eu lieu plusieurs jours après. Tony avait fait des pieds et des mains et avait réussi à sortir de l'hôpital.

Pepper avait tout organisé, Tony lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Ce fut à l'image de Rhodey, simple mais inoubliable. Au milieu des militaires, des amis et de la famille, il aperçu Bucky et Wade.

\- Merci d'être venu, déclara Tony, ému.

\- C'est comme ça l'armée, commença Bucky.

\- On soutient les nôtres, termina Wade.

Tony, qui pensait pourtant ne plus avoir de larmes, pleura sur l'épaule de Bucky. Wade les attrapa tous les deux et les serra contre lui.

Pour être honnête, il ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de la journée, il avait eu l'impression de la vivre au travers des yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce geste, plus que les autres, le marqua profondément.

* * *

4 mois plus tard.

\- TONY ! Sors la tête de ton épave bon sang.

Tony se tourna vers Wade qui venait de lui hurler dessus. Il s'extirpa de son 'épave' et s'approcha de lui.

\- Quoi encore ? Je bosse.

\- Ouais et moi j'aimerai bien retourner voir ma licorne si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ton rendez-vous pour parler de ton projet est arrivé.

\- Quel journal ?

\- Le Daily Bugle.

Tony hocha la tête et suivit Wade, qui se dirigeait dans la salle d'entretien.

Après sa sortie officielle de l'hôpital, il avait proposé à Bucky et à Wade d'emménager à la tour. Leurs états – enfin surtout celui de Wade – nécessitaient un suivi médical régulier. L'ingénieur aussi, alors tant qu'à faire, il les avait invités. Peut-être aussi parce que ça le rassurait d'avoir du monde à ses côtés. Les deux anciens militaires avaient accepté, ça leur permettait de quitter l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu.

Bucky voulait juste être au calme et s'occupait sereinement sur le toit où il avait fait un jardin. Il avait aussi dégoté un emploi auprès de la mairie pour s'occuper des espaces verts de la ville. Ses capacités physiques rattrapaient largement son handicap et il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Wade lui s'amusait à faire peur à tous les journalistes qui voulaient rencontrer Tony. Il lui servait de 'filtre'. Apparemment ça l'éclatait de faire le secrétaire.

« Bureau de Monsieur Stark j'écouuuuuuute. Ho encore toi ? Tu fais chier je t'ai dit que tes idées de merde nous intéressait pas. Si tu rappelles encore une fois, je te jure que je viens moi-même te décoller la peau.»

Tony avait remarqué qu'il arrivait à le débarrasser de tous les appels superflus assez facilement. Quand l'ingénieur lui disait 'lui ça sert à rien qu'il rappelle pour tel projet', Wade se faisait un plaisir de lui faire comprendre. Il avait juste du augmenter son avocat.

\- C'est Peter Parker ton rendez-vous. Un bon p'tit gars, avec une sacrée paire de fesses !

L'ingénieur poussa Wade sur le côté et entra dans la salle.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Parker.

Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme, peut-être d'une vingtaine d'années, qui semblait athlétique. Peter lui tendit la main, les yeux pétillants.

\- C'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer Monsieur Stark, je suis un grand fan de vos travaux.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien révisé alors.

xxx

Après 3 heures d'interview, Wade avait finalement refait irruption dans la salle. Tony avait eu l'agréable surprise de constater qu'effectivement, Peter était un grand fan et qu'il était TRES intelligent. C'était un scandale qu'il se soit tourné vers le journalisme et par vers les sciences.

\- Monsieur Parker, je dois vous dire que je suis déçu de voir que vous ne travaillez pas dans les sciences. Vous avez un réel potentiel.

\- Merci Monsieur Stark, mais j'adore être reporter.

Tony sortit une carte de visite et griffonna un numéro au dos. Il la tendit ensuite à Peter.

\- Si jamais vous changez d'avis, contactez-moi. Je ne vous laisserai pas à la concurrence.

\- Merci Monsieur Stark.

Wade intercepta la carte et griffonna lui aussi sur son dos. Tony se retint de le secouer, ce n'était pas le moment de faire fuir ses futures recrues.

\- Et ça, dit Wade, c'est mon numéro personnel ! Je suis disponible tous les midis, tous les soirs, tous les week-end pour toutes les activités que tu veux.

\- Wade…

\- Ho euh, d'accord, répondit Peter le visage rouge.

\- Allez vient, dit Wade en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Je te raccompagne.

Tony demanda à JARVIS de suivre discrètement tous leurs mouvements. Son avocat commençait à être plus riche que lui.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Il se demandait ce que faisait Steve aujourd'hui.

* * *

1 mois plus tard.

Lorsque Tony entra dans le salon commun, il tomba sur Wade et Bucky scotchés devant la télévision, sur la chaine des informations.

'… a enfin été arreté. Thanos était de mèche avec un haut gradé de l'armée, le capitaine Johann Schmidt . Il a finalement été débusqué grâce au travail acharné du colonel Fury et de ses troupes. C'est un grand jour pour l'Amérique, qui….'

Tony se tourna vers les deux anciens militaires, complètement sonné.

\- Attendez, vous cherchiez Thanos ? c'était Thanos votre mission ?

\- Ouais, répondit Wade.

\- Putain mais Fury est complètement cinglé de m'avoir laissé venir ! Ce mec est complètement fou. Et Steve l'est encore plus il…

L'ingénieur ne termina pas sa phrase et secoua la tête. Il se dirigea vers son bar et en sortit une bouteille de whisky avec trois verres. Thanos était un terroriste endurci qui prônait des valeurs incompréhensibles. Il choisissait de façon arbitraire un village et se faisait un devoir de l'annihiler.

Il disait qu'il faisait ça pour les humains, pour leur survie.

Complètement cintré.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que ce connard était de mèche avec lui, grinça Wade.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Fury ne l'ait pas vu plus tôt. Cet homme avait un regard de tueur.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le capitaine Johann Schmidt.

\- Le complice. Il travaillait avec Fury ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu quand tu es allé à l'état major ? demanda Bucky.

Tony observa la photographie affichée à la télévision. La tête lui était vaguement familière. Il fouilla un peu plus sa mémoire jusqu'à ce que ça lui revienne.

\- Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a amené dans le bureau de Fury. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un capitaine…

\- Apparemment, il était instable psychologiquement. Ils n'ont pas voulu le licencier après ce qu'il avait fait pour le pays. Il aurait mieux fait de le mettre à la retraite plutôt que de le garder, s'énerva Bucky.

\- Surtout s'ils étaient pas capable de le tenir en laisse.

Ils enchainèrent quelques verres sans quitter des yeux les informations. Bucky et Wade donnant du sens à certains détails qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils comprirent que Schmidt avait révélé plusieurs informations capitales qui avaient permis à Thanos de préparer les attaques.

\- Ce fumier nous a vendus, s'énerva Wade.

Tony posa une main sur sa cicatrice. Il vit du coin de l'œil Bucky caresser son moignon. Ils avaient beaucoup perdu à cause de lui.

Ils restèrent ensemble plusieurs heures, sans changer de chaine. Bucky et Wade avait besoin de savoir que c'était fini, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait tous ça en vain.

Tony espérait juste que des informations soient données sur les autres militaires.

Parce qu'à cette seconde, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour savoir si Steve allait bien.

Xxx

\- Monsieur Stark ?

Tony ouvrit difficilement un œil et tenta d'attraper sa montre, sans succès. Il avait pas mal bu et avait du mal à se resituer.

\- Quoi ? marmonna t'il.

\- Il y a quelqu'un devant la tour qui souhaite vous voir.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 03 heures et 46 minutes, Monsieur Stark.

\- Et ça ressemble à une heure pour faire une visite surprise ?

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Stark, mais cette personne est enregistrée comme votre fiancée.

L'ingénieur ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se releva. Il attrapa un survêtement qu'il passa à la va vite.

\- Vu que JE n'ai pas fait cet enregistrement, tu peux me dire qui l'a fait ?

\- C'est Monsieur Wilson.

Ho le connard. Il allait littéralement lui péter la gueule. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du lui donner les droits pour enregistrer de nouveaux invités.

\- Monsieur Barnes l'avait enregistré dans la catégorie 'proche' mais j'ai pris l'appellation la plus élevée.

Parce qu'en plus, ils s'y mettaient à deux maintenant ? Il allait leur sucrer les droits, leurs prochaines visites iraient pointer à la sécurité comme tout le monde.

\- Dois-je lui dire de partir ?

\- Ho nooooooon, surtout pas. Fais-la entrer dans le hall. Je vais la foutre moi-même dans le lit de Wade. Et après j'irais botter le cul à Bucky. Pas de raisons que je ne partage pas.

Xxx

Lorsque Tony arriva dans le hall il aperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée sur un siège, un gros sac posé à ses pieds. Il était encore un peu dans le gaz et la lumière était assez basse. Il n'avait pas envie de se cramer les yeux.

\- Salut mon cœur tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama Tony.

Après tout on parlait de sa 'fiancée', l'ingénieur était trop fatigué pour faire semblant d'être aimable.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Tony.

La voix grave stoppa net le brun dans son élan. La silhouette se redressa, enlevant sa capuche. Les cheveux bien plus longs qu'avant, une épaisse barbe recouvrant son menton, Tony faillit ne pas le reconnaître.

\- Steve ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ma mission est finie.

L'ingénieur aurait pu le déduire seul. Le retour des troupes n'était pas prévu avant encore un bon mois, le temps de s'occuper des infrastructures sur place. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait dit à la télévision, vu que Fury ignorait ses appels depuis des mois.

Ils restèrent à se jauger du regard. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était quand Tony s'était pris la balle. Et avant cela, la situation était quelque peu confuse.

\- On a négocié un retour anticipé. L'équipe l'avait bien mérité.

\- Oui bien sur, évidemment. Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque 04 heures.

\- Depuis 45 minutes, j'ai pris un taxi qui m'a déposé ici.

\- Tu euh veux boire quelque chose ? Manger quelque chose ?

Tony se maudit de ne pas trouver mieux à dire que cela.

\- Je tombe de fatigue.

\- Oui, euh, d'accord.

L'ingénieur s'approcha et attrapa le sac de Steve. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, réfléchissant à toute allure. Steve était surement ici parce que Bucky était là. Il devait peut-être le réveiller ?

\- Tu veux qu'on réveille Bucky ? Il sera content de te voir.

\- Bucky est ici ?

\- Euh ouais.

Steve sembla hésiter, comme partagé.

\- Je peux dire à JARVIS de le prévenir dès qu'il se réveille si tu veux, concéda Tony.

\- JARVIS ?

\- L'ordinateur qui gère la maison.

\- Intelligence Artificielle pour être exact Monsieur Rogers.

\- Ha ouais on va faire ça alors. Parce que je suis vraiment fatigué.

\- Ce sera fait Monsieur Rogers.

Tony guida Steve dans l'une des chambres d'ami, située dans sa partie de la tour. Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux.

Le brun s'arrêta finalement devant l'entrée d'une chambre, posa le sac par terre, et expliqua à Steve la marche à suivre pour verrouiller l'accès. À peine eut-il le temps de commencer à parler qu'il sentit la tête du capitaine sur son épaule et une main s'agripper à son haut, dans son dos.

L'ingénieur pouvait le sentir souffler et n'osa pas faire de remarques.

\- Je pensais que tu m'emmenais dans ta chambre, 'mon cœur'.

La rougeur qui gagna Tony fut immédiate. Il pencha la tête en direction de Steve, tentant de se justifier.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est la faute de Wade.

\- Wade est là aussi ?

\- Ouais Bucky et lui habitent ici depuis quelques mois. Je t'expliquerai.

\- Et Wade t'a dit de m'appeler 'mon cœur' ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça… C'est…

\- Tony, coupa Steve.

Tony ferma les yeux, profitant de la présence de Steve. Ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, des mois qu'il se demandait comment il allait, qu'il avait envie de lui parler. Des mois qu'il attendait son retour sans avoir la moindre nouvelle, sans même savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Sans savoir ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

Alors si Steve lui donnait la possibilité de le garder près de lui, il était hors de question qu'il refuse.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Steve. Il attrapa son sac et la main de Steve.

\- Ma chambre n'est pas loin.

Xxx

Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, il tapota instinctivement vers la place à côté de lui, cherchant un autre corps que le sien. Il constata désagréablement que le lit était vide.

L'ingénieur soupira, si ses rêves de revoir Steve devenaient aussi réalistes, ça allait être compliqué. Il attrapa sa montre et regarde l'heure.

Presque 10 heures. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi. Il se tourna et mit sa tête dans son oreiller.

Merde, l'annonce de la capture de Thanos le rendait visiblement impatient, c'était mauvais pour son cœur… Et maintenant qu'il pensait à son cœur, il était encore plus déprimé.

Il rechigna encore et encore, ce fut pour cette raison qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ce fut également pour cela qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement quand le lit s'affaissa à côté de lui.

Finalement, il fallut qu'il sente un léger baiser sur son épaule droite pour sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, murmura Steve.

Un court silence s'installa. Tony se demanda s'il n'était pas juste en train de rêver. Il se tourna vers Steve, le découvrant propre et rasé, les cheveux courts, comme il avait toujours été.

Peut-être qu'il devenait fou en fait.

\- Je suis en train de rêver ?

\- Je suis là Tony.

\- Elle est où ta barbe ?

\- Rasée, Bucky n'aimait pas trop mon nouveau style et j'en avais déjà marre d'entendre Wade se marrer.

\- D'accord.

Tony se tourna et agrippa Steve, le serrant contre lui. C'était bien son odeur, c'était bien sa carrure. C'était bien lui.

\- Je pensais qu'on ne se reverrait jamais, dit Tony, la voix chancelante.

Steve s'allongea sur Tony, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. L'ingénieur respirait difficilement mais il s'e moquait. Même au bord de l'asphyxie, il n'aurait pas relâché son étreinte.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, commença Steve, tout aussi secoué. Ce jour-là, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

\- Ce n'est pas passé loin.

\- J'ai appris. Je suis désolé pour Rhodey.

Tony hocha la tête dans l'épaule de Steve, qui bascula sur le côté. Le blond posa une de ses mains sur le visage de l'ingénieur, caressant doucement la pommette.

Il s'approcha doucement, laissant le temps à Tony de reculer s'il ne le voulait pas.

Comme si le brun allait laisser passer cette occasion. Il combla lui-même la distance et embrassa Steve.

Le baiser fut long, intense, sensuel. Comblant ce désir qu'ils éprouvaient depuis trop longtemps l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je croyais, haleta Tony, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ça.

Steve continua à l'embrasser encore et encore. Pour que Tony comprenne que oui, il voulait de ça. Qu'il le voulait lui.

Une des mains de Steve vint se poser sur l'épaule nue du brun. Steve stoppa ses baisers, au grand désespoir de Tony, et fit glisser sa main, lentement, de l'épaule vers la hanche. Enlevant au passage le drap qui lui couvrait encore une partie du corps.

\- Si tu parles du soir du massage – de quoi d'autre Tony aurait-il pu parler – j'avais tellement envie de toi qu'on aurait pu faire l'amour, par terre, avec les lits picot encore sur nous.

Tony laissa échapper un gémissement. Il attrapa un pan du T-shirt de Steve et le tira pour lui enlever le vêtement. Il passa une main sur le corps musclé, vérifiant comme il le pouvait la présence de nouvelles blessures.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait un traitre, je ne savais pas où, continua Steve. Si on avait fait l'amour ce soir-là, je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais pu garder les idées claires. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé ton retour. Mon jugement était déjà vicié à cause de toi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te mettre en péril plus que tu ne l'étais déjà, je ne pouvais pas non plus risquer d'échouer la mission.

L'ingénieur arrêta ses caresses et regarda Steve. Il se coucha sur son torse et coiffa quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. La coupe était un peu inégale, ça avait été fait à la va vite.

\- Tout le monde avait remarqué, tu sais ?… Que tu m'aimes.

Tony cacha sa tête dans le torse de Steve. Il n'en avait pas assez de lâcher des bombes comme ça, l'air de rien ? La main de Steve se posa sur la tête brune, doucement.

\- C'était mignon de te voir essayer de garder tes distances en me vouvoyant.

\- Ha merde j'avais oublié ça, marmonna Tony.

\- J'ai commencé à douter de mes hommes Tony. Je suis devenu irrationnel. Qui sait comment ça aurait pu évoluer…

\- Tu n'aurais rien fait de mal, tenta de défendre Tony.

Steve se redressa un peu et attrapa les épaules de Tony, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'ai laissé venir avec moi sur le terrain ! J'ai mis ta sécurité et la mission en danger. J'ai même accusé Loki d'être le traitre !

\- Loki ?

\- Il ne m'en a pas voulu et je me suis excusé immédiatement après l'avoir dit. Thor m'a pratiquement cassé le nez quand j'ai émis cette hypothèse. Il n'aime pas qu'on doute de son frère… Il m'a reproché d'être jaloux et il avait raison.

L'ingénieur repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue et se sentit triste pour Loki.

\- Alors si Thor avait remarqué que tu me plaisais, c'était sur que l'équipe entière avait remarqué.

\- Et potentiellement l'espion.

\- Voilà. Même si je ne doutais pas de mes hommes, le matériel aurait pu être sur écoute ou que sais-je. C'est pour ça aussi qu'on a évité d'ébruiter ton départ. Mais vu que la taupe se cachait plus haut, ça n'a rien changé.

Tony roula sur le côté pour s'allonger près de Steve. Ce connard de Schmidt avait quand même réussi à bien foutre la merde depuis son bureau. Steve avait du passer un très mauvais séjour même s'il n'en avait rien montré. Il admirait ses nerfs d'acier.

Alors qu'il était perdu sans ses pensées, Steve se mit à califourchon sur Tony. Le blond lui lança un sourire doux avant de se pencher et de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Tony se sentit fondre, il était tellement adorable, ça lui donnait envie de le protéger. Il passa ses mains dans le dos, appréciant une nouvelle fois les muscles saillants.

Si la première fois il avait fait son possible pour rester stoïque, cette fois-ci il comptait bien profiter de chaque caresse qu'il donnait et de chaque caresse qu'il recevait.

Steve semblait un peu maladroit, il n'avait pas du avoir beaucoup d'aventure. Tony laissa glisser ses mains du haut des épaules vers le pantalon, qu'il déboutonna et baissa. Le caleçon de Steve suivit le même chemin.

Il toucha d'abord les testicules, dures, et remonta légèrement depuis la base du membre vers le gland, appréciant la douceur de la peau. Il continua ainsi quelques instants avant de le saisir fermement et d'entamer des mouvements de va et vient, plus rigoureux.

Tony regardait Steve, en appui sur ses bras, au dessus de lui. Il avait les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Il tremblait légèrement et haletait.

Si Tony était ouvert d'esprit, il n'avait jamais eu d'aventure avec des hommes. Pourtant quand il regardait Steve, comme ça, il avait l'impression que tout coulait de source, que tout était évident.

Il stoppa son mouvement et commença à se tortiller pour changer sa position.

\- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Exactement ce que tu penses Steve.

Il descendit suffisamment pour que sa tête soit au niveau du sexe de Steve. Il observait maintenant, les poils blonds partant de tous les côtés, la veine gonflée qui s'étendait sur le pénis et le bout du gland, humide.

Tony commença par le lécher, doucement, de long en large, se servant de sa main pour maintenir le sexe vers sa bouche. La position lui faisait légèrement mal au cou, mais les râles de plaisir de Steve lui firent aussitôt oublier.

\- Aaaah.

Enhardi par les réactions de Steve, Tony prit finalement son sexe en bouche. Il ne put pas le prendre sur toute sa longueur, s'était un peu trop pour une première fois, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de déranger Steve, loin de là.

Il positionna ses deux mains sur ses fesses, s'en servant d'appui et permettant à Tony de mieux gérer le rythme. Il n'eut le temps de faire que quelques mouvements avant que Steve ne se redresse et ne lui pose une main sur le front, l'éloignant doucement mais fermement.

Tony regarda Steve couvrir son gland avant de voir finalement un liquide blanc s'échapper la l'interstice des doigts. Il releva ses yeux vers Steve qui semblait mort de honte.

\- Désolé, je… Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Aucun problème, dit Tony en se redressant un peu.

L'ingénieur se tourna et ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il tendit un mouchoir à Steve qui le prit rapidement pour se nettoyer.

\- Tu avais déjà fait ça avant ? demanda Tony.

\- Pas avec un homme. Et toi ?

\- Première fellation que je fais.

Parfait comme ça il était juste deux abrutis novices. Steve s'allongea à côté de lui, réfléchissant de son côté. Tony se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu trop rouillé en matière de relation, il aurait peut-être du lui dire qu'il voulait du sérieux avant de faire ça. Steve était peut-être juste un peu troublé au final ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le préciser, débuta Tony, mais je veux une relation stable.

Steve pouffa doucement et se remit à califourchon sur Tony. Il bandait encore. L'ingénieur était impressionné, les jeunes étaient vraiment endurants.

\- Je n'envisageais pas autre chose.

Steve commença à onduler le bassin, frottant son sexe contre celui de Tony, encore caché sous un vêtement. Tony se cambra légèrement, gémissant. Sucer Steve l'avait plus excité qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'espère qu'on en arrive là ? demanda Steve, la voix saccadée.

\- Dis-moi, Steve.

Le blond se pencha et apposa un suçon sur la base de la clavicule. Il fit descendre le bas de survêtement que Tony avait gardé pour dormir.

\- Quand tu m'as provoqué la première fois, j'ai cru devenir fou. Je me voyais déjà te plaquer contre un mur.

Tony était bien trop perdu dans les sensations pour que son cerveau puisse fonctionner de façon correcte. Surtout quand on lui mordillait la base du cou.

Et encore moins quand on jouait avec ses tétons.

S'il y avait prêté attention, il lui aurait répondu que le plaquage de mur se serait transformé en cassage de gueule. Et Steve se voilait la face s'il pensait que ça aurait pu tourné autrement à ce moment-là.

\- Mais quand tu es resté avec moi à l'infirmerie… Quand tu m'as serré dans tes bras... Ça fait des mois que mon désir pour toi grandit. Des mois que je prends sur moi.

Steve se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Et moi, j'attends que tu me prennes, lâcha Tony.

Le brun avait profité de son sursaut de conscience pour répondre. La tête de Steve confirma qu'il était plus que prêt à remplir cette mission.

Xxx

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement horribles pour Tony. Il avait eu le bas des reins en feu. Steve l'avait pourtant bien préparé - enfin il en avait eu l'impression, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un point de comparaison – mais ça lui avait quand même fait plutôt mal.

La douleur physique était une chose et avait fini par passer, le pire restait le regard de chien battu que lui lançait Steve à chaque fois qu'il faisait une grimace.

Mais le pire du pire du PIRE…

\- Ho Steve, tu peux me dire ce que t'as fait exactement ? Peter a accepté un rencard je voudrais pas qu'il finisse cassé comme Tony.

Le pire c'était les commentaires graveleux de Wade, qui ne se gênait absolument pas pour les pointer du doigt.

\- Wade arrête, tu vois bien que ce pauvre Steve s'en veut assez. Tony peut enfin s'asseoir normalement, il n'a pas besoin de tes remarques.

Sans compter Bucky qui était… En fait Tony ne savait pas s'il était sérieusement inquiet ou s'il se foutait juste de leurs gueules.

\- Wade, je ne sais pas si tu sais, commença Steve. Mais Tony m'a autorisé à réunir l'équipe à la tour, pour quelques jours.

\- Ouais et ?

\- Et bien, dit Steve en se servant un verre d'eau, Clint va venir avec sa femme déjà.

\- Ouais et ?

\- Et Natasha va venir avec Bruce.

\- Qui est Bruce ? demanda Bucky.

\- Mon meilleur ami, répliqua Tony.

\- Et, continua Steve, le petit ami officiel de Natasha.

Wade ferma sa bouche – ce qui était assez inhabituel pour le souligner – et évalua rapidement sa situation.

\- Elle adore Bruce. Et Tony… peut-être encore plus…

\- Tu me menaces Steve ?

\- Non, je t'explique que Natasha sera là dans quelques jours et je me demande combien de temps elle mettra à faire le lien entre son air agacé et toi. C'est tout.

Bucky éclata de rire, poussant Wade du coude.

\- Alors là, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Quoi, toi tu oses dire ça ? T'es pire que moi d'abord. Si moi je prends je peux t'assurer que…

Tony n'écouta pas la suite et s'éclipsa doucement dans sa chambre. Il attrapa un coussin qu'il posa sur un fauteuil, avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il tapota sa poche avant d'en sortir un bout de tissu, qu'il gardait encore sur lui.

La bande patronymique de Rhodey.

Il passa le doigt sur la couture noir, redessinant chaque lettre du nom de famille. Après l'accident, il s'était progressivement éloigné des autres. Partir sur le terrain était à la fois sa meilleure et sa pire décision.

Il s'y était fait des amis, il y avait trouvé l'amour… Mais il avait aussi perdu.

Avait-il le droit d'être heureux, si peu de temps après la mort de son meilleur ami ?

\- Tony ?

\- Oui ?

Steve l'avait rapidement rejoint. Il était décidément adorable, il prenait soin de lui, en permanence.

\- Ne les écoute pas.

\- Ils sont idiots les ¾ du temps, je ne les écoute plus depuis des mois, marmonna Tony en rangeant la bande dans un tiroir.

Steve s'approcha de l'arrière du fauteuil de Tony et se pencha pour l'entourer de ses bras. Le contact fit frissonner le brun, il pencha la tête en arrière et posa sa main sur l'un des bras de Steve.

\- Je voulais te demander…

Un silence se fit, Steve hésitant visiblement à continuer. Tony serra doucement le bras, l'intimant de continuer.

\- Je voudrais aller sur la tombe de Rhodey. C'est grâce à lui que tu es en vie et que je peux être avec toi… je voudrais le remercier.

Tony baissa la tête et eut envie de pleurer. Est-ce que Steve se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait ? Il n'en était pas sur. Ou alors c'est Tony qui accordait trop d'importance à cela, il ne savait pas.

Mais pour lui, se présenter ensemble sur la tombe de son ami était bien plus significatif que n'importe quel engagement oral ou écrit. Plus important que n'importe quelle déclaration.

Rhodey qui lui répétait tous le temps qu'il devait se caser aurait été plus que ravi de le savoir avec Steve, avec un homme qu'il estimait autant. Il lui aurait dit qu'il méritait ce bonheur, il en était persuadé.

\- C'est une bonne idée, murmura Tony.

Bien sur, il restait encore beaucoup de chose à gérer. Le travail de Steve, les squatteurs qui ne semblaient plus vouloir décoller de la tour, Pepper qui allait tomber des nues… La vie en général.

Il souffla et se tourna vers Steve, l'embrassant passionnément.

\- C'est même une très bonne idée, répéta Tony.

Steve était formidable, ses amis étaient formidables… Et il avait le cœur de l'un des hommes les plus valeureux qu'il ait jamais connu. Il ne voyait pas comment les choses pourraient mal tourner.

\- Steve, _mon cœur._

Le rougissement qui s'étendit sur les joues de Steve contenta Tony au plus haut point. Steve lui avait avoué, gêné, qu'après tous ses mois à être vouvoyé, ça le retournait un peu d'être appeler par son prénom. Surtout quand c'était agrémenté d'un mot doux et d'une voix aussi sensuelle.

\- Tony, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu es à peine remis.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps, dit Tony en l'entrainant vers le lit. Et là j'ai très envie de réessayer.

\- Je te préviens que pour moi on espacera plus.

L'image d'un Steve ayant du mal à s'asseoir traversa l'esprit de Tony, le faisant légèrement rire.

\- T'as fini de te moquer, rouspéta Steve plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

\- Ho non, mon cœur, au contraire, ça ne fait que commencer.

* * *

Fin.

Voilà, voilà… j'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en route :s Je n'ai pas précisé en début d'histoire qu'un personnage allait mourir, histoire de ne pas trop révéler la fin - Stress stress stress .

Comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
